Wet
by Sawachika-chan
Summary: Dive into the lives of various futanari Champions in this series of smutty one-shots. Warning: Noncon and more. Requests accepted.
1. VayneLeblanc

I take requests. However, detailed requests are required (Pairing and a short prompt) and a review on Wet chapters is also required.

Vayne's eyelids felt as if they were made of lead. She could hardly open them, and even then her eyesight was blurry. She could barely make out what lay before her. Vayne's breath was harsh and slow, and her stomach lurched with sudden pain. Damn it all, it hurt to move… she felt like she was going to get sick. She swallowed the excess spit in her mouth and attempted to move her arms. Something heavy, heavier than even how her body was feeling right now, was wrapped around her wrists. Confusion filled her brain when she realized she was tied down. Alarm replaced the confusion and she struggled to keep her eyes open and break free from whatever was binding her. Her breath somehow grew more ragged with exertion...she felt incredibly weak. She tried to focus and clear up her eyesight, after a few moments she was successful.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly absorbed her surroundings. Where was she? There were colors. Noxian colors. Red and black and a bed…she was on a rather soft bed, the mattress warm beneath her body. She gradually turned her gaze, her head...she was indeed tied down as she had initially thought. Her wrists were bound by tight metal rings and her ankles were in the same condition at the foot of the bed, and partially spread as well. _How did I end up here?_ She forced herself to try and remember, but everything from the previous night was a blur. She remembered a tavern. A hand, soft and warm. Gentle lips on hers- She shook her head. _What are these memories? _Then there was a loud click, and her eyes turned to the door of the bedroom. Her stomach sunk into the abyss. Even powerless as she was now, she kept her face steady and calm as the woman approached her. _Anyone, __**anyone**__ but this whore!_

She was hardly wearing anything. That was the first thing Vayne noticed about Leblanc. A lace corset was tied tight around her chest, rather pretty and black. Well made. It showed a dangerous amount of cleavage which Vayne had to force herself to look away from. Those breasts…They were rather large, weren't they? She wondered how they would feel in her grip. Would they be soft beneath her fingertips? Or would they be deliciously firm, with a slight suppleness. She felt her face begin to burn ever so slightly as she raked her eyes down the Noxian's body and took note of the Deceiver's panties. They were made of the same material as the corset, and there were black, fabric roses on them. And she was wet. Vayne could see the slickness of arousal on her thighs, glistening like honey and she figured it probably tasted just as sweet. She forced the thoughts away, and her eyes.

Vayne choked, eyes widening. "...What is the meaning of this," In but a second her face was blank again. Leblanc smirked widely, her plump and painted lips twisting upward victoriously. Vayne shuddered with a mixture of dread, and a strange desire, as the woman climbed onto the bed. She moved at a leisurely pace and the entire time she trailed sharp and manicured nails along the Demacian's bare leg. Her expression was seductive, her lips were parted and slick with saliva, and her eyes were glowing mischievously. The Night Hunter knew this would end badly. There was no doubt.

"Surprised to see me," Leblanc chirped softly, her knee sliding up along the inside of Vayne's leg. Vayne couldn't suppress a gasp as the bare knee slid up, _up_...she was painfully stiff and Leblanc licked her lips when she looked down. It took all of the Demacian woman's strength not to blush like the virgin she was. "You like what you see," Leblanc purred in a matter-of-fact tone, slipping her hands along Vayne's inner thighs, sinfully close to the swollen bulge that strained against the cloth of her briefs. Vayne became aware of her own lack of clothing then, her nipples perking in the warm bedroom air, her erection hidden beneath only her thin black briefs. _What in Runeterra is going on!?_

She fisted the blankets beneath her, struggling and failing to hold back the groan of disappointment that poured from her as the Deceiver's warm hands teased around her thighs and onto her belly, avoiding her arousal entirely. "Mmm," Leblanc's face was full of many emotions. Arousal, arrogance, and above all else… a strange kind of affection were all glinting dangerously in her sharp, golden gaze. "Vayne's thing is so hard," Leblanc whispered softly, then giggled as if she had said something amusing.

"Explain yourself," Vayne demanded calmly, struggling to compose herself even as her hips pushed slightly upward. Beneath the cloth of her undergarments her member twitched, desperate for contact and sensing it was close. Leblanc smirked before she slid her hand down to grip the sack beneath Vayne's cock, rolling the soft flesh within her fingers over the thin cloth briefs. Vayne wished she was bare. Leblanc moaned softly, an unrestrained sound of pure desire. She pressed her cheek onto the aching thing.

The sensation was electric, and it took all of Vayne's self-control not to cry out as the woman pushed her hands up and began to slide Vayne's garments down her long, toned legs. "Mmm," she whimpered from her position down below, "it _smells_ like Vayne," she said softly, and the Demacian's cheeks heated. Pleasure exploded in her belly as Leblanc's nails trailed up, and across the head of her erection. Pre-cum glistened on the tip, and Leblanc licked her lips at the sight. She jerked her hand up and down it slowly. She peered at Vayne, the eye shadow and liner making her golden gaze smolder even more.

"Want me to suck on it," she asked softly. Vayne stared. The trickster's amber gaze was bright and there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. Vayne tugged her wrists against the binds, and bared her teeth. She wanted this so badly…she was an exceptional huntress but when it came to matters of the heart and the flesh she was a failure. She had never had sex before, even when she had developed a desire for some hunting partners she had. She simply couldn't approach those girls with the…thing, she had between her thighs. She hated the bastard. It always stirred at the wrong times. One example of that, was right now.

"I want you to explain your actions...that's what I want, I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near me," She lied. "I want to know how I got here, where here is in the first place..."

"That'd take away from the fun and destroy the mystery...my dear," Leblanc smirked as she spoke, sighing wistfully. She stared up at Vayne with expectance in her eyes. When all she received was a glare and a "hmmph" she released her hold on Vayne's erect cock, and straddled her lap. Now instead of an insistent pressing with delicate hands, a wet panty-clad crotch was sliding across her cock and grinding into it instead. The moist material scratched in the most wonderful way on her penis, catching on it almost and creating a delicious friction that made Vayne's head swim and her eyes roll.

"But I assure you there was no foul play, love," Leblanc spoke suddenly, and Vayne fought to focus on the words being spoken. "You drank and you hit on me, and almost had your naughty little way with me last night," her lips twitched at the tips when Vayne's brows furrowed.

"Lies." _I couldn't have. I never drink to excess. Lucian wouldn't have let me, for one. And two, I know when I'm getting tipsy and I never let it even reach that point. I have maybe one cup of ale, and then I'm done. I have no doubt she drugged it or used some kind of magic to make me do it. If it actually even happened. _

"I assure you, it's the truth. I brought you back here, I couldn't just leave you on your own. Who knows what some champions would do to you!?" Leblanc made a little gasping noise, as if the mere thought of Vayne getting hurt was horrifying to her. Even as she did, the smirk on her mouth was a stark contrast to her words. She didn't really care, or perhaps she did and she had an odd way of showing it. Either way, Vayne was sure it was bullshit.

"It can't get much worse than this," She muttered, straining slightly against her bonds. Leblanc shifted her hips and earned a gasp.

"I assure you, it can. Now, my love," she leaned down over Vayne, "let's get that virgin cock ready."

"_V…virgin," _she hissed out. "Who…where did you learn that," she felt beyond embarrassed. Leblanc winked and licked her lips.

"You told me last night, Shauna sweetheart," her teeth knocked along Vayne's neck. Vayne jerked at the sound of her name, a gasp spilling from her. It'd been so long since she'd been called Shauna…and hearing it fall from these plump, painted lips was enough to make her almost burst. Leblanc's fingers grazed her nipples, before thumbing over the tips. The Demacian panted at the sensation, her belly burning with the threat of an orgasm.

"You told me you wanted me to be gentle, since…_It was your first time._" Leblanc snickered, then licked at the spot she had been biting. Vayne was stuck between moaning for more and smacking herself for her horrible conduct the previous night. "I figured I should wait until you were conscious to pop that cherry. I want you to remember. _Know _it was me who rode you until you exploded. Know it was me that you pumped full of _Demacian seed." _She laughed again. Vayne avoided her gaze. She felt appreciative in a way.

Even so, how could she do this to her nation? To herself? She clenched her fists. Leblanc turned her face to her. Her yellow eyes looked luminescent.

"Where did you get that beast between your thighs, Shauna?"

"It's none of your business," Vayne muttered slowly, firmly. Leblanc pursed her lips and bounced lightly, earning a strangled gasp. The Night Hunter wanted inside. She squeezed her eyes shut, determined to keep up her mental barrier. It shattered when Leblanc moaned, moaned her name to be more specific. Her real one. Vayne dug her nails into the mattress and stared at the other woman.

Leblanc's breasts were so round, Vayne wanted to cup them in her hands, feel them as she thrust inside the Noxian trickster's cunt. She bit into her bottom lip. "I was b…born with it," she whispered, breath catching. Leblanc smirked.

"Oh? Is that how you know how to jerk yourself off so well," she cooed in a loving tone, curling her body into Vayne's, their breasts crushing together. "Because years of practice and experience?" The Demacian's brows lowered and knit together. She stared into the other woman's golden orbs with her own cold blue.

"You assume I masturbate frequently?"

Leblanc's twisted little smile appeared again. "I _know _you 'masturbate frequently'. I've watched and waited for an ideal opportunity to strike. Last night seemed as good as any. You were so desperate for physical attention, a kiss. Wouldn't you say," she purred.

Vayne nearly groaned again as those large breasts rubbed into her chest. She had always been into tits. E…especially these ones. She squeezed her eyes shut. How many nights had she spent, desperately jerking her hand up and down in an attempt to mimic this woman, attempt to feel what she dreamed her pussy would feel like!? She trembled. She strained against her cuffs, desperate for both kinds of release.

"Uh uh uh," Leblanc purred, reprimanding her as if she was a small child, finger wiggling.

Vayne stared into her eyes. She narrowed her own. "Let me go Noxian whore, I'm no use tied up like this."

Leblanc smirked. "Oh my, you want control do you? No can do. I'm in charge, and it's going to stay that way." Her painted lips spread even wider somehow, as if she knew Vayne's heart was sinking. Shauna licked her dry lips as Leblanc slipped her panties off slowly, making a show of how much she showed her womanhood. She displayed the silken petals seductively, teasingly. The Night Hunter's breath hitched.

But she was crushed…she was so disappointed. She wanted to…she clenched her fists and teeth tightly together. She wanted to fuck Leblanc. She wanted to fuck this Noxian bitch who dared to invade her dreams and make her hard like no other woman could. This taunting, sexy, distracting bitch! Vayne struggled against her bonds one last time before she slumped, and squeezed her eyes shut.

_This isn't how I dreamed it would be. I should be slamming into her, fucking her filthy cunt like the whore she is…damn it!_ Her eyes snapped open when she felt something soft and wet, she glanced down. Leblanc's lips were partially spread, her mouth dangerous close to the throbbing organ between Vayne's legs.

This, Vayne had done before. She had bought a whore just once when she was just sixteen. She hadn't had enough gold to get the entire package, but she had gotten that mouth. And damn it had been the fuel of her dreams for a long time after. She looked back on that moment with humiliation. _I had been that desperate. _"Want me to use my mouth, love?"

Vayne said nothing. She simply glared. How dare this woman treat her like this? She should be the one tied up, begging for the Night Hunter's cock in her mouth. She curled her lips into a sneer. "Do as you please, whore." Leblanc cocked her head, then gently feathered kisses up the Demacian's stiff shaft.

"Mmm, I think I will…"

Bliss poured into the virgin, and she whimpered needily. Her hips popped up slightly. Leblanc set the flat of her tongue along her cock and began to lap at her gently, her fingers beginning to fondle her balls, causing heat to spread along her entire penis and into her belly. She felt like she was burning down there. Everything was so warm and wet. Leblanc shifted her hand up to her length, pressing the front of her hand to it, and rubbing her palm up it while still licking. Vayne's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head.

This was different from that whore. That woman had sucked on her fast and quick and immediately took her in her throat. This was a slow and gentle pace that was completely decided by Leblanc. She cried out as the Deceiver opened her lips, and slid the tip of her cock into her mouth. Her hand still pumped insistently. She felt an itch deep in her groin, and her mouth watered in excess. She whimpered very softly.

Leblanc flicked her tongue along her head, across the slit. That was all Vayne could take. She had been trying to hold back, she didn't want to be a quick shot but dammit- she exploded, cumming in the other woman's mouth. She let out a grunt, pressing her hand into the mattress. She tried to focus but fuck it felt so great. Her head swam with heat and ecstasy. It felt so damn good! Her excitement died down after a bit and she panted. Leblanc was giggling almost madly, her delicate hand covering her mouth.

"That was all it took," she teased, "One little jerk and a bit of oral and you're gone?" Her smirk widened. "Very impressive, Night Hunter," Leblanc mocked, eyes practically glowing. She slid up the embarrassed hunter's body, until her knees were on either side of Vayne's head. "Now it's time for you to excite me," she smirked. "Let's hope you perform better…" Vayne could smell her. It was a musky, thick scent she wouldn't soon forget. And she was practically dripping torrents. She was shaved completely, her glistening folds open and ready to be taken. The Night Hunter did nothing for a moment. She jerked her head to the side. It was brought back rather quickly. The woman sat on her face, not one to be denied obviously, and Vayne had no choice but to lick.

It was a strange taste. It didn't taste delicious but it didn't taste bad. She flicked her tongue across the Deceiver's dripping slit, gathering up the juices. She decided she liked the taste. After a few moments she slid her tongue inside her. Leblanc's back arched. "_Vayne," _her hips rocked slightly and the Demacian, encouraged, began to dig in deeper. The Deceiver jerked her hips, fluids dripping onto Vayne's face and lips.

There wasn't much Vayne could do. All she could do was eat. She did her best. She jerked her tongue in and out, and suckled on the sensitive bud above her lips. The plump flesh swelled in her mouth, and she flicked the nub until it became unsheathed. She sucked on it hard when it did, earning a soft scream and a desperate jerk of Leblanc's hips. The more she devoured her, the better the essence of her partner tasted until she was feasting desperately. She nearly growled with frustration when the Noxian pulled back, and retreated down her frame. She was shining with sweat, hair a bit mussed and face flushed from excitement.

"Mmm, nice and hard again, eating me perked you right up didn't it Vayne? Your thing is all ready to be inside me, isn't it?" Vayne nodded slowly. She tried her best to be calm, she had one of the best poker faces around, but it was hard to do. She was going to lose her virginity, which she had had for far too long. And to the woman she had wanted to lose it to since she met her in the League! Leblanc wiggled from where she straddled Vayne's crotch. Then she spread her thighs, grabbed ahold of her cock and pressed it inside. The entrance was slow but steady. Her cock spread wet folds, and Leblanc's sticky fluids clung to the flesh of Vayne's dick, strings of it sticking down her thighs.

She was going to cum. She… she hadn't expected this much pleasure!

Her erection was stuck in a hot, wet heaven. Leblanc was unbearably tight. Unbearably warm. Unbearably wet. Her palms played down the Night Hunter's breasts, before sliding further down. Her fingers landed on the Demacian's muscle-knotted abdomen, running along it and earning violent shivering. Then, she began to move. It had been heaven entering, said heaven increased tenfold the second they began to move. Her eyes shot wide as Leblanc's tight pussy clung around her shaft, inner walls convulsing and tugging at her member, her sticky mess dragging up and down the hardened length.

"Fuck, you're so fucking big Shauna, I feel so fucking full," Leblanc gasped, her hips moved up and down. Vayne wanted to hold them. Wanted to jerk up into her cunt. She trembled. "Your dick, it's pushing so deep inside me," Leblanc purred, her lips parting desperately. She dug her nails into her palm.

Vayne's face was warm from the praise and the scenario. Oh gods what was she going to tell Lucian about this? How did she explain that she had been ridden by their enemy? She decided she'd say nothing. She'd say nothing about this molten heaven that was clenching almost desperately around her dick. "Vayne, Vayne!" The Noxian bounced, hands on her abs still, her hips jerking up and down desperately. "Yes Vayne, harder, yes!" She reached up and began to cup and squeeze her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers as she rode. "Yes! Fuck-"

Vayne could hold back no more, she gave in. She felt her member pulsate steadily, felt heat spread from the base to the tip. And then she was a goner. She heard Leblanc moan loudly, scream almost. Strings of her semen coated the Deceiver's inner walls, and still- even as Vayne went limp- she moved. She rode Vayne like she was an animal, a bull, playing with her own breasts almost violently, gasping and shouting Vayne's first name.

Then, after a few long and steady moments, she was cumming too. Leblanc gushed around her, and the tight clenching forced a third orgasm out of the Night Hunter. She felt like she was going to pass out. Wave upon wave upon wave of bliss slammed into her, and Leblanc was stiff and shuddering above her, biting her lips, her fingers playing desperately along her own clit, drawing out her orgasm. They both slumped at the same time, bodies hot. Vayne thought she was floating because she was so warm, felt so light-headed.

The trickster in her lap slid her chest up to the Demacian's, until her mouth was on Vayne's neck. Then they were mouth to mouth. Her kiss was wet and short. Vayne felt a tongue, before it disappeared and the woman was up again. She straddled her lap. Her hand rested on the Night Hunter's belly again. "Very nice Vayne." She took out a single key, and unlocked the cuff's on her. Her smile was beyond condescending. "Let's do this again whenever you get the balls." Then, she slipped off, and she was walking away.

Vayne sat up quickly, and moved to follow her. She slumped against the bed. Her knees felt like jelly. She panted. "N…Noxian whore," she called after her, squeezing her eyes shut as she struggled to stay awake. S_o tired._ She had no chance of catching up with her now. Vayne was beyond humiliated as she found her clothes, and pulled them on. She put on her boots and cape, eyes squeezing shut. Then she glanced over to where Leblanc's writing desk sat. She walked over slowly. She hesitated before she took the quill that sat there.

**This can't happen again but I suppose I should say thank you. So thank you, Noxian whore.**


	2. ShyvanaLulu

Whelp. Yordle porn. Yes, I did it. Now Imma idly walk away. You saw nothing. Remember though, I do take requests. However a review is a must! A (Prompt/Pairing) is also a must!

"Do you like the color purple, Shyvana? I love it. I think it's just a beautiful color in general. Purple food, purple clothes, purple animals…" The half-dragon woman called Shyvana was stiff as she walked beside her Yordle companion, solid boots thumping on the dirt of the city. Lulu was hopping next to her, chirping happily about…purple mostly, and how a purple dragon would be "awesomely awesome!" Normally she'd find the tiny woman beyond adorable. After all, her voice was soft and sweet and tinkling. Shyvana loved speaking with her.

She swallowed slowly, feeling sweat drip down between her shoulder blades. The hot need to mate had filled her since the previous night. The urges were sudden and violent and Shyvana had thought she could keep a lid on these ravenous desires but it was becoming overwhelming. It was the season of mating for Dragons, and Shyvana had yet to find herself a proper mate to bed.

And Lulu's voice, instead of making her happy and calm like it usually did was stimulating her like nothing else had ever done before. As she spoke, mental images of the Yordle screaming her name filled her mind…

Shyvana hardly realized she had slammed her hand over the yordle's mouth, and lifted her until she got a flash of sudden awareness. Even then, she didn't stop herself. The road was mostly empty, as both misfits preferred usually. The little cutie's feet kicked wildly and hit her solid abdomen. The sensation was not painful, merely annoying. Shyvana growled a warning in her small, furry ear. The girl showed no reaction. Frustrated, Shyvana brought the struggling little girl into an alley. She stopped only to peer out from it and make sure there would be no one to interrupt their rutting.

Pix struck her then, finally aware of his friend's complete and total distress. The sensation was like getting electrocuted, and Shyvana snarled in pain as Lulu broke free with wide eyes. The Draconian peered down at the short girl with a burning hot gaze, towering above her and in light, easily removed armor. There was fear written across Lulu's face. Between her legs, Shyvana felt her cock grow full and hard and begin to throb.

"Why do you have that look on your face Shyv?" The dragoness smirked. She stood at her full imposing height, much taller than the little Yordle. She radiated with rage, teeth displayed. Her hand shot out as she grabbed the tiny fae, clenching her fist around it. Her eyes glowed, glinting dangerously,

"Call Pix off, now. Before someone gets hurt."

Lulu whimpered, and stared, "P…Pix, its ok. Shyvana would never hurt me. You can go, fly away for a little bit. We just, we just need to talk ahaha." The fae hesitated, before it darted away. It peered back at them suspiciously as it flew. The dragoness smirked victoriously. Lulu gazed at her fearfully. "Shyvana, a…are you ok?"

She kneeled, and pointed between her thighs. Lulu looked down and a confused expression appeared on her face. She obviously didn't know what Shyvana was showing her.

"You did this. You made it this hard." Shyvana grabbed the girl's hand by the wrist and tugged her close. "Feel it, feel it!" The girl quickly did as told, tiny hand grasping the bulge in her trousers. Shyvana groaned deeply. The hand was so warm. Her cock twitched beneath the heavy pants. She was beyond glad she had ditched most of her armor for her walk through town with the Yordle who seemed to love Demacia as much as Shyvana did. They spent a lot of time together, whenever Jarvan had no need of her and the Yordle wasn't pouncing around Bandle City. "Rub it Lulu, pet it like…like it's a forest animal or something." At that the girl blinked, before she nodded. She ran two tiny hands up and along it, gentle as she moved. Shyvana bit into her bottom lip, her cock feeling very heavy with the need to release.

"It's so hard," Lulu said in wonder, eyes wide as she felt the full length, Shyvana was aching… She needed more than over the cloth fondling. She needed to see Lulu crumpled beneath her, begging to be fucked more and more, innocence spread and speared, wrapped like petals around her flesh…Her erection gave an angry throb. "And it's twitching!"

"Shut up. Pull it out of my pants. Stroke it harder." The Yordle seemed even more confused now, but she struggled to push down the Draconian woman's trousers, and blushed as her cock bounced out. It was a solid seven inches of throbbing cock, steel hard and streaming at the mushroom head. It was about two and a half inches thick, and an angry purplish blue.

"I…it's a boys thingy!" Lulu gasped, "Are you a boy Shyv-" The dragoness snarled angrily, shoving the girl backwards. She landed on her bum, arms snapping up as if to protect herself from an invisible blow.

"I said shut up," Shyvana growled slowly, voice a deep and low rumble. "Now you've gone and pissed me off." The Yordle backed away, putting her arms further out in front of herself, pleading with her movements.

"Please don't hurt me! You're my friend, you'd never hurt me!" Shyvana's amber eyes locked onto the small girl. Her cock grew to its full hardness as an expression of fear crossed the little yordle's face. Her pretty little eyes were glistening with the promise of tears. Shyvana wanted to conquer that pouty little mouth, shove her tongue in and consume every part of it. Every part of Lulu. She smirked at the little girl, eyes shining with eagerness. Seeing she was not going to stop whatever it was she was doing, Lulu looked crestfallen.

"Open your mouth, little whore. Come suck on me." Lulu shook her head wildly, and the muscles in Shyvana's body tightened. She flashed her teeth, eyes wild with rage. How dare she refuse the Dragon? The Dragon had chosen her as an ideal mate, and partner and she was refusing it?! A snarl rumbled in the back of her throat, before she forced herself to relax. The girl was innocent despite how long she'd lived. It wasn't her fault. She simply needed to be…guided…more thoroughly. She grabbed the girl by her streams of violet hair. "I said suck on my cock," she growled through clenched teeth, voice acidic. Stubborn, the Yordle shook her head, yelping when Shyvana tugged her hair a bit more.

"Lulu," she growled in a dangerous tone. Even so she had to grudgingly respect the girl. She was standing up to her, even when Shyvana had her hands on her. She felt a warmth blossom throughout her, her dragon growling eagerly inside, desperate to claim the small girl for her own. This was one of the traits that made her ideal! She was innocent, but she was immensely loyal and uniquely powerful. She would pass on wonderful traits to their child. And she was the odd one out too…Both she and Shyvana were mostly alone for being different. She trembled at the thought of the girls smile.

She wasn't going to destroy this innocence as if she was a monster, was she? Was this not the reason why humans hated dragons? She was acting no different.

"I don't want to!" Lulu's voice and pretty face were filled with desperation. Her eyes were wide. These eyes were such a pretty shade of green, emerald. She seemed to sense the inner turmoil in the Draconian. Shyvana warmed at the thought of their child with such a pretty eye color rather than her own golden. She shook her head, before she moved her hand to the back of the spell casters head, and brought her closer. The urge to mate won against the weak mental resistance. Shyvana simply needed this too much. She would conquer as she pleased.

"You're going to suck on it. And if you bite you'll regret it, am I understood," she made her tone as fiery as possible. The girl stared at her, and the first show of tears came. They slid down her cheeks slowly. Shyvana leaned down, cupped her chin, and lapped up the salty droplets. Her cock throbbed at the taste of surrender, and she rumbled with pleasure. "Think of it as sucking on a lollipop. You like those, don't you?" Lulu looked away, but she hesitantly nodded. "Lulu. You have to suck on me to wet my cock, do you know why?"

She kneeled then, smirking ever wider. The Yordle shook her head fearfully, swallowing back her tears. Shyvana laughed lightly, before she brought her fingers down the front of the girl's chest. She didn't stop until she reached her destination. She smiled wide as she slid her fingers under the girl's loose trousers and then her underwear, digging her fingers into the girl's pussy. "Because my meat is going to be here. I'm going to be fucking you with it, spreading your little slutty cunny." She laughed, grinning as she stared into Lulu's eyes. Moisture was wrapped around her fingertips, she realized. The thought made her nearly lose control, throw the girl down, and take what she pleased…Lulu, on some level wanted this too.

It was far wetter than Shyvana had even possibly expected. It seemed her body knew what was happening even if Lulu herself didn't. Lulu gasped and pulled away, Shyvana growled and tugged her back with one hand, digging her fingers in deeper, thrusting lightly. She rubbed her own hand against her aching thing, it felt as if it was going to burst. The tightness around her lightly scaled fingers was clenching as if to force her out, the Yordle's face flushing as she whimpered and shifted her hips.

"That hurts," Lulu whispered, "Shyv, please stop, it hurts!" Shyvana laughed gently, and swirled her two fingers around, already the girl was moistening around her more. The little masochistic whore! She pulled her fingers out, eyeing them. They were slick and wet. Strands of sticky essence dripped between her fingertips.

"You like this. You're wet," Lulu trembled. Shyvana licked her lips. "Open your mouth." The girl's whole body shook and she tried to pull away again. Shyvana snapped forward, grabbing the girl by the cheeks, tightening her fingers around her face and forcing her tiny mouth open. Her golden eyes glinted hungrily, teeth white and showing in a wide grin as she jammed her fingers into the girl's mouth. "See, taste your own pleasure Lulu, doesn't it taste good? Doesn't it _feel _good? You must be more honest with yourself." She laughed wickedly. Lulu's tears cascaded down fully now. Even so, she suckled slowly, cleaning the half-dragon's fingers gently with a tiny tongue. When Shyvana pulled them out, Lulu sobbed.

"Why are you doing this!? I just wanted to play and talk with you and you're hurting me, I thought we were friends!" Shyvana couldn't risk resisting her desires now. She would shut the girl up and take her.

"Shhh," Shyvana rubbed her cheek gently, her eyes burning white and hot, "we are friends. If it wasn't you, I wouldn't be doing this. You're mine, I've wanted to make you mine." She grasped the girl by the hair again, hissing with need. Her cock had such a heavy ache she felt as if she would go insane if she did not reach an orgasm. "Now suck my cock." The Yordle whimpered desperately, but she finally- finally! - obeyed and wrapped her tiny, plump lips around Shyvana's stiff dick.

Shyvana gasped, eyes widening with ecstasy. She let out a whine. "This! This feeling," she gasped, fingers tightening in the girl's hair. The girl only had her flared head in her mouth, but already it felt impossibly good. Her hands slid around Shyvana's base, slowly and hesitantly playing with her. Lulu's lips strained to go wider and take her deeper. She gagged and withdrew when Shyvana bumped into the back of her throat. _None of that._

The Demacian gripped the back of Lulu's head, and her back arched as she slammed her hips forward. It felt beyond good! Her cock was in a yordle's throat! She was in her mate's throat! Lulu choked desperately, eyes shooting wide as she slammed tiny fists into the dragoness' scaled, steel hard abdomen. Shyvana gasped at the sensation. She wanted those hands to land on her abdomen. She wanted Lulu to lay her palms down on her belly as she impaled herself on Shyvana's erection.

The sound of Lulu gagging, choking, made her thrust harder. There was so much excess spit and pre-cum she was able to move quickly, even so the tightness restricted movement a bit, She hit the back of Lulu's throat repeatedly, the tiny tight tunnel of a mouth squeezing around her, her teeth grazing the pulsing flesh of her dick. She groaned. Soon, she was going to erupt soon. Lulu struggled, eyes shutting slightly, spit dripping from her mouth. Shyvana knew she was struggling against the urges she was faced with.

Shyvana had been told she was delicious. She had had many lovers. And each swallowed down her semen as if it was life itself. One girl had even cum after only being throat fucked. Shyvana would make sure Lulu would not. It had to be something in her release? In the boiling hot cum, there had to be something that made her partners feel such pleasure from simply tasting it. Not to mention how it must feel to have it released inside their womanhood.

Shyvana let out a quiet pant. "Lick it, it'll be over sooner if you do."

Lulu's tongue flicked out desperately, along her side head and-Shyvana pushed deeper, and Lulu sobbed, pushing back against her. The Yordle was gagging so much. She was choking Lulu with her dick! She growled hungrily. Then she gripped the back of the girls head, and sunk herself in deep and hard one last time. She exploded in the girl's mouth, thick streams of her semen pouring down the girl's throat. She pulled away slightly, watching the liquid drip from the tiny thing's lips onto her chin. Lulu mumbled and screamed around her cock with protest. Then she pulled out fully. She didn't want to kill the girl~ she wanted to break her in.

The girl said nothing as Shyvana's cum poured onto her chin, a lot of the huge load getting on her blouse. "Lick it up and swallow it," Shyvana ordered eagerly. She watched in fascination as the girl did as told, swallowing slowly, lapping up the excess on her chin. She watched the girl's cheeks color. "Did you like it?" Lulu spoke not a word but it was clear she did. She licked her lips again after she finished, as if she wanted more.

"I…I did what I was told. Please. I wanna go home," she said softly, so softly Shyvana hardly heard her. The dragoness drew closer. The words made her angry. She was not yet eager to mate? No matter, she would come to terms with their situation when she was impaled by Shyvana's cock. She would cum, and hold Shyvana's youngling, and that was that.

"I'm still hard," she whispered dangerously. "And I can see and smell the juices dripping from your pussy. We're not finished yet." Before the girl could protest she grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her onto her back. The girl was so small, she realized then. Would her cock even fit? She smirked. She'd make it fit, make the girl take all of her. It would serve her right for asking to leave after Shyvana gave her so much of her release. She hadn't cum so much for any other girl, and this one dared to ask to get rid of it. To get rid of Shyvana herself. Rage made her blood hot, and her movements jerky and cruel.

Lulu wasn't even half of Shyvana's size, so she had to arch her slightly so she could see the girl's face as she pulled down the little girl's loose pants, and then her panties underneath. It was glistening. She knew it. The girl could not resist even if she pretended she did! She was confused and Shyvana would show her the way, the truth of her body! Her body would hold her child and swell. Lulu would understand.

She ran her fingers along the girl's slit. Her clit was engorged and her pussy was dripping an excess of vaginal fluids. The girl was soaked and swollen. She swirled her thumb finger around the throbbing clit, the rest of her hand resting on the girl's belly. She grunted as she pressed the dripping head of her cock against the girl's hot entrance. "This is the last thing I want," Shyvana purred. The girl whimpered and said nothing. She grinned, before she forced her cock into the tight expanse of the girl's vagina. It tugged at her, as if trying to pull her in _and _force her out.

Shyvana had never felt something so good! She…she couldn't help it, couldn't hold back! She forced her way through the girl's hymen roughly, and let out a loud groan. Fuck, it felt so good. She let her hips move as they willed, moving as fast and hard as she could, trying to bottom out. Lulu's cunt was unbelievably tight. Her juices dripped out around Shyvana's cock in a wet rush, heat gripping her dick with every thrust. The girl's constricting inner walls tugged her every time she moved, as if it wanted her to release her semen into it. So tight. There was some blood as well.

At that, Shyvana smirked. This was probably not how the Yordle had expected to lose her first time. In a dirty alley, with her legs spread and another woman's cock in her. Does she even know what she lost?

The tears streaming down the Yordle's face made her rut harder. Her large, calloused hands tightening around the girl's waist. Her legs swung around Shyvana's hips, kicking at her in another vain attempt to escape, and Shyvana threw her head back and growled slightly because fuck-the girl's cunt was fucking tight, and so fucking hot and wet. And her womb was fertile. The thought of the little woman's belly swelling with babe -Shyvana's babe!- made her slam her cock into the girl with even more strength, smirking wide when she saw the girl was still crying, but her face was contorting with pleasure as well.

"Your pussy is pulling me so much," she snarled in the girl's ear, "you fucking wanted this, wanted me to fuck you with my cock," the Yordle only mewled desperately, confused. Her  
little arms slid around Shyvana's neck. Her expression was a mixture of ecstasy, fear, and anger. The little thing looked down at where their sexes were connect, watching with strange interest as Shyvana's member jerked in and out, spreading the girl's entrance over and over. She groaned with excitement when she felt the girl jerk her hips unconsciously, her glistening sex sliding freely along her cock, making deliciously wet noises. Shyvana purred gently.

"I feel weird," Lulu whimpered in her ear, her nails digging into Shyvana's sides, and a smirk crossed the larger woman's face. She adjusted her position for deeper entrance, growling when she felt the Yordle girl's cunt convulse desperately, squeezing around her cock like she never wanted it to leave. The thought made the half-dragon purr lightly, "Shyv! I'm…I feel weird!" The girl exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and humiliation. Shyvana said nothing, simply licked the tears from her cheek, displaying her sharper than average canine teeth in a vicious grin. The girl cried out, throwing her head back. "Stop it, I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee!"

"You're not, you'll see," the dragoness purred. The girl shook her head, confusion mingling with embarrassment and obviously terrifying pleasure. Shyvana slammed as much of her length as she could in a few more times, then she felt the little hands on her tighten, nails digging into her flesh. Sobs and moans were streaming from the tiny girl, then her pussy squeezed in a vice grip, and Shyvana felt a wet gush around her dick. The girl was sobbing with pleasure, a dark blush on her cheeks, eyes wide as beacons.

Such pretty, _pretty_ green eyes. Shyvana didn't stop moving, she thrust once-twice-a third time, and then roared, throwing her head back. Her cock throbbed almost painfully before she came, splattering the girls insides with ropes of her thick, hot cum. The girl's mouth parted in a silent cry, her hips jerking up to meet the dragon woman's, her nails scratching against Shyvana's arms, her legs twining around her as her cum erupted.

Shyvana was fascinated by the girl's reaction to the hot flow of semen in her belly, entranced. "It…it feels good," Lulu whimpered, hips jerking, "Shyv, it feels so good, it's so warm…" she trailed off, fingers digging in, her cunt squeezing. Her juices pouring from her entrance onto Shyvana's rapidly re-hardening penis. The girl stared at her with wide eyes, cheeks flushed.

Shyvana purred happily, nuzzling the tiny girl, lapping at her skin, before she held the girl by the hair, and crushed their lips together. "Mmm," the girl gasped, opening her mouth wide. Shyvana growled with pleasure. This girl was all hers now, she was going to carry her child. At the thought her cock hardened until it was like steel. She pulled out of the kiss, repositioned, and then thrust her hips. Lulu whimpered, and her tiny tongue flicked out as her mouth fell open. Shyvana, rutted into her long and hard, heat pulsing throughout her entire body. "M…more Shyv, more," Lulu gasped.

The dragon in Shyvana roared. Who was Shyvana to refuse?


	3. KatarinaLuxanna

Yes, I take requests. However, a review is required and should seem genuine. A small prompt regarding content such as requests for a position, pairing, or type of consent, should be included. I don't really have a limit, however I will not write vore or anything involving the bathroom. The better the review and or more detailed the prompt, the larger the chance I will likely write it.

Enjoy.

Katarina was only interested in fucking girls, and it was disgusting how often she had to tell that Demacian idiot that fact. Garen, or whatever his name was. Either way he was her enemy and a male so he wasn't going to lay a finger on her. Despite what others may think of their "relationship." Honestly, it was getting rather frustrating.

Kat let out a heavy sigh as she scooped her mug of beer up, taking a mouthful and gulping it down. It burned in the most delicious way as it went down, and she spread her legs apart and leaned back in the booth. Katarina's overworked muscled tingled as she stretched. The feeling was incredibly satisfying, and she groaned with pleasure. Between her legs her cock throbbed hungrily, pressing eagerly against the tight leather containing it. She licked her lips as she casually ran her hand over the hot organ, eager to find someone for the night... She throbbed beneath her own fingertips.

Every day in the League of Legends she was surrounded by the hottest women in Runeterra. Nidalee for one, was barely wearing anything. Her dark-skinned tits were always pressed against that thin, tattered cloth containing them. It was always hard to resist the urge to grab the catlike whore and bend her against some tree in the jungle and fuck her til' her legs couldn't move. Not to mention that slutty kitsune who literally filled Kat's head with thoughts of blowjobs and titjobs and letting out a load of hot, thick cum into her.

She let out a soft gasp at the thought. She hadn't realized she had begun to squeeze her hand across her dick until then. Even off the Field of Justice, Ahri was able to get into her head. Katarina chuckled and shook her head. She needed to get laid and soon apparently...And dammit all, when was Darius going to get here?

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud giggling, and she grunted in annoyance and whipped around. In the corner of the tavern the Demacian idiot's little genius sister was sitting, cradling an untouched glass of beer and leaning close to the boy next to her. He was the blonde twat she recognized as the girl's boyfriend. Ezreal. The idiot who thought he actually had skill. Who was hardly lethal, she loved fighting him on the Fields and showing him what a bitch he was. He was also so fuckin' feminine in appearance he basically looked like a chic. She smirked as she ran her eyes down the frame of the Crownguard girl.

It was a pity she was dating that loser, she could do so much better…

She looked pretty fuckable. She was wearing the Spell thief attire the League of Legends had given her.

Though she was barely the age of consent and that was probably why Katarina hadn't bothered looking at her much, or perhaps it was her annoying brother. Either way she had never really payed all that much attention to the Demacian beauty, but right now with her erection threatening to burst from her pants the girl looked like the most appealing girl in Runeterra.

She noticed the boredom in the girl's eyes even as she let out long streams of tinkling laughter. Luxanna, was that her first name? Well, Kat could tell Lux was faking it even if no one else could. It was probably hard to pass herself off as interested in the pussy sitting next to her.

Katarina licked her lips, and turned her entire attention on the Demacian mage. For a long while Lux payed attention to Ezreal alone, which must have been a chore. Katarina couldn't imagine living that way, being Demacia's friggin poster girl. Not having sex with who she chose…She shuddered with horror at the idea.

Finally though, Lux's eyes met hers. Emotions flashed across the girls face in the sexiest way. First, she was angry, annoyed, uppity…all of these things. After seeing Katarina adjust the bulge in her constricting leather pants however, the reaction was quite different. Her entire face became red, and much to Kat's amusement the tip of her tongue flicked across her lips in a way that seemed to be done unconsciously. The urge to fill that loud mouth with cum was almost enough to make Katarina walk over.

Instead, she grinned roguishly, and turned away. She had attracted Lux's interest, and that was enough for now.

For the next hour or so, because Katarina was _determined_, they shared heated glances. Lux always had a flash of desire beneath all that contempt in those sapphire eyes, and the fact she was trying so hard to hide it made Katarina's pulse rise even more. When an attractive civilian stepped inside, Katarina turned her attention off of Lux and onto her instead. All part of the game, of course.

If something were to happen, like Garen stepping in suddenly, or other interferences Katarina wouldn't mind taking this woman instead. She was a summoner, redheaded like Kat herself, but a bit too sweet for Kat's liking. If she was going to be completely honest, Katarina wasn't even really looking at her. She was looking past her at Lux who was glaring angrily towards her. The summoner was saying something when Kat noticed Ezreal standing, saying something, leaving. What a great opportunity. Then, she changed her mind, she'd let Lux come to her.

Lux's plans apparently weren't the same as hers. She finished her drink, left some coins for the drinks, and began to stride out. Well, that wasn't good. Katarina leapt up, "I have to go," she muttered at the summoner, putting down her own payment and slinking forward to catch up to the blond haired Demacian girl as she walked out of the inn.

Darius would have to deal with her absence. Lux paused to glance at her, gave her a look of disgust and continued on her way down the street, pushing through the small cluster of Summoner's ahead of them, celebrating a victory of some sort. Probably a bot match, Katarina couldn't help but grin at the thought as she slipped around the group of sweaty boys.

Luxanna had obviously hoped to put some form of space between them, if the completely annoyed expression on her face when she caught sight of Katarina again was anything to go by. The Noxian assassin couldn't hold back the shit eating grin that spread across her face ear to ear. But she didn't tell her to go away, and that was a good sign. Katarina was content with just walking beside the other woman, hungrily eyeing up her pert butt and long, lean legs. "Would you mind not leering at me," Luxanna hissed, turning to glare at her. Katarina smirked.

"Only if you don't swing your ass like that, I'm only looking where you want me to." Lux's eyes shot wide, but she didn't deny Kat's accusations. She seemed to try to, mouth opening, but then it snapped shut just as fast. "I do appreciate the show," she murmured hungrily, leaning close as she placed her hand on the girl's ass, squeezing and grinning. She groped the soft flesh, even through her clothes it was arousing, and a promise of what was surely to come. Lux made an odd noise, pushing her hand off and looking around to see if anyone was spectating.

"Typical Noxian so crude and tactless," Lux whispered, her face a warm red shade. Katarina wondered what those sweet, soft lips would look like with her cum dripping from them onto her chin. She could just imagine the plump, swollen lips spreading around her dick…she throbbed and a rush of frustration and eagerness flowed through her. She responded to Luxanna's words quickly, tone vicious.

"Typical Demacian putting their desires behind their 'duties.'" Katarina responded with disgust, waving her hand in dismissal. "I know what I want and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I want to fuck you til your knees give, make you swallow my cock. You want my cock just as badly. The difference between us is that I have the balls to go after what I want while you fake laugh and waste time with a boy whose penis resembles a toothpick, no doubt." Lux whirled and glared.

"Ezreal is a great guy." She didn't deny the statement about his dick. The way her cheeks blushed raised the possibility that she'd never even seen it.

"We both know you don't really like him, even if he is. You tolerate him, but what you really want is to be a bad girl, isn't it? To have another woman fuck you, and Ezreal's so pretty it's the closest you can get without causing trouble, am I right?" Katarina met the younger girl's gaze, loving the fire she saw shooting back at her. She was less meek than Kat had originally thought, but that didn't change much.

"I love Ezreal. And it's not about gender it's-" _The type of person, huh?_

"Maybe you do, but you want something else, Luxanna," Katarina whispered, grabbing the girl by the arm. "'Let's go back to that inn, let's rent out a room, get to…know each other. I can scratch that itch for you, Lux." She rolled her tongue around the name, loving the way it sounded on her lips. Luxanna met her gaze, blue eyes hard as flint. She raised her head high, shoved her face into Katarina's and said one word that Katarina had never heard before.

"No."

Katarina crossed her arms as the Demacian stalked away, still sauntering, swinging that tight little ass. Damn tease. Katarina cupped her crotch, trying to ease its pain. How distressing. No woman had turned her down before. Distressing, but interesting. Fun. Luxanna would come back to her. She said no, but she didn't actually mean it. If she'd meant it those eyes hadn't briefly shot down to her erection, practically devouring it with her gaze before she left.

Only a few days later they met again on the Fields of Justice. The whole ordeal was rather one-sided, and Katarina almost pitied the blonde. Every time she returned to fight Katarina again, she looked more and more frustrated and she was defeated more and more easily. It was evident there was a lot of miscommunication between herself and her summoner. Kat was more than willing to take advantage of that, leaping in close at a moment's distraction to rip through the other girls flesh with her daggers, press her erection against soft skin, slitting Lux's throat with her cock against her warm ass. Yes, every time Luxanna returned to lane she looked more and more frustrated….and more and more aroused. How did one get hot and bothered when she was being killed? Lux must be more desperate for Katarina than she thought.

Apparently.

"Stop it, Katarina," Luxanna panted as she fell to her bottom, crawling backwards into heaps of warring minions.

Katarina's sleek, pointed eyebrows lowered and she smirked viciously. "What's the matter Luxxy, ready to surrender already?" She unsheathed another blade, now there were multiple daggers lying between each of her fingers. Her eyes gleamed darkly as she stared down at the Demacian, erection pulsing under her leathers. She'd forced herself to hold back from taking other women these past days, saving a big load for Lux the day she finally broke. Lux's blue eyes glistened with tears, she hated dying. No one really _liked it. _It was a taste of what was to come one day, it was painful.

Then, before Katarina could do a thing she was darting away. Her summoner had cast the "flash" spell, and before Katarina could blink she was gone into the behemoth of a jungle that lay on the Rift. Just before she disappeared, Lux had cast a gaze backwards at Kat, eyes so hungry that Katarina nearly came on the spot. Her eyes whispered "come to me," and Katarina was nearly overtaken with desire. A tiny alarm rang in the back of her head, it was never good when girls could get reactions out of her like this. The last had ended up in a casket. It was simply too dangerous for someone to have such an influence over her…and disposing of Lux wasn't an option here. She should let the bitch flee, fuck someone else.

She had started to walk down to where her two teammates were calling for assistance, but the need was too strong and she stalked towards the jungle. Already she could feel that slender, supple frame pressing back against her as she fucked and filled her to the point of bursting. That alarm flared again. Come inside someone? That was insane, in fantasies yes but she didn't know if she could hold herself back with this little Demacian flower. She tensed, breathing heavily as she walked. Regrettably, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Sona had put some wards down to grant vision, so thankfully they had quite a bit of vision. No sign of anyone, but Katarina was weary of a possible ambush. She forced herself to be cautious even though she wanted to whip her dick out and beat it. If this was a trap she didn't want to be caught with her pants down.

It took longer than she expected to find the Demacian, tearing through the foliage, muddy grass, and rocks. What she found was a sight that would be engraved in her mind forever. Lux splayed out, staring up at her with shining, needy eyes and her legs partially spread. She was wearing that annoying "magical girl" outfit, and Katarina could make out the need on her thighs. She looked rather comfortable, on her back with her legs spread like a bitch in heat.

As Katarina approached, eyes dark and hooded, she swept her eyes around them. There was no sign of anyone, just the creatures of the forest that sat watching her, growling in warning. Lux sat up immediately, opening her mouth to speak just as the surrender was sounded by the Summoner's of the enemy team. Katarina wondered if Lux had planned her timely retreat according to that. She appreciated it, she didn't want to get reprimanded by the Summoner's again for having sex on the Rift. She had already ignored her current Summoner and marched blindly into the jungle, doing such a thing would tarnish her reputation. Not that she cared about it that much.

The little golems that were called the "blue buff" in Summoner's language glowed dimly, casting a beautiful light over Lux's pale skin. An uncomfortable itch grew in Katarina's belly. She wanted to rip those clothes off, bury herself between those thighs and fill Lux with the Noxian heat she hated so much. The Du Couteau stood very still, expression grim and serious, desire glinting in the emerald depths. "And what made _you _change your mind? Being killed by me turn you on?"

Lux shook her head, "Could anyone? It was…" She blushed, "the way you…if Garen was watching, he'd…" she trailed off once again, and Katarina began to get annoyed with the bitches inability to finish her damn statements. She waited though, no use in scaring the little bird away now that she'd finally caught her. The next words made Kat's body go numb. "I tried to have sex with Ezreal last night."

A strange rage made Katarina twitch.

The urge to hunt the little bitch down and cut his throat open was nearly impossible to ignore. Her jealousy was toxic, and she stepped closer, eyes dark green and narrow slits. "And what makes you think I care. I saw the look you gave me when you fled like a coward. You want me to make you cum," she snarled, tone rather vicious. Lux's eyes clouded over, and she wet her lips. She was obviously used to be being treated with respect. And Katarina was used to not feeling bad, yet even as she said these vicious things the urge to comfort Lux was swiftly following.

So painful, so frustratingly confusing. It hurt Kat's head.

"I thought of you. He was inside me, spilling into me, and I was coming too, thinking of…" She looked away, flushed. "You were there…I felt your mouth on my breasts."

She felt more jealousy. So unlike her. Uncomfortable, overbearing, so enraging…and then. A disgustingly potent sensation of relief. Lux had just admitted to desiring her, desiring her more than Ezreal. And if she got a taste of Kat she wouldn't be able to live without it. And she wouldn't, and she wouldn't taste another cock as long as she lived. Katarina stalked closer, and grabbed Lux by the hair, lifting her face.

"That's' enough, get to the point."

Lux gulped, eyes huge and blue and shining like oceans. Katarina grit her teeth. She wanted to see those gleaming back at her every time she woke up. "I want you to make love to me, Kat." The soft, gentle tone Luxanna used as she pleaded was enough to paralyze the poor Noxian, eyes widening. The beautiful blonde seemed to notice her shocked state, and got onto her knees. Kat was still dumbfounded as the pretty girl began to unzip the zipper of her tight pants, pulling her member out after undoing the button.

The sight of Lux's eyes nearly popping out of her head when Katarina's length spilled out of her pants was enough to move her back into action. She started laughing, incredibly amused. "What did you expect? Noxian cocks tend to be a sight to behold." Lux swallowed and blinked, cheeks flushes with red as she backed away a little. "Nuh uh," Katarina grasped the golden locks and pulling the soft, gentle-featured face closer. "You're not running now."

Lux hesitantly gazed at the length again. Katarina suddenly swelled with pride, grinning stupidly. She was rather impressive, wasn't she? She had a long, thick slab of meat between her legs and she knew how to make a girl squeal for it, on it. Ezreal- Her blood boiled just at the thought of him- had nothing on her, judging by this reaction. Lux couldn't even fit an entire hand around the hard, hot length.

"How do you fit it in those pants?" Lux whispered in wonder, in the same tone she used when speaking about double rainbows, facts she'd pestered Katarina with at the beginning of their battle earlier when she thought she was actually winning.

Katarina shrugged, "they stretch, and with difficulty. I like the way it kinda hurts when I wanna fuck, so hot and tight." Lux's eyes fogged over again, and Katarina bit back a moan as one gentle, manicured finger ran down her fat length. "I-It makes it feel so much better when I have girl's hands around my dick after being in there all day."

"I saw it. During our fighting, felt it. So hot and swollen and I couldn't focus." Despite now wanting to admit it, it made sense now why Katarina had won. She was confident in her own skills but her Summoner wasn't the smartest this match, there had clearly been miscommunications between Lux and her own Summoner especially with the hasty surrender at twenty minutes. She didn't really care, a victory was a victory.

She was also getting tired of all the talking, especially with her dick still itching to get sucked. She tugged on those blond strands, pulling until Lux hissed with pain. "Why don't you shut the fuck up then, and suck the dick you want so badly." When Lux opened her mouth to speak, Katarina took the broad, mushroom shaped tip of her dick and pushed it between those plump lips.

A long, throaty groan fell from her lips and she felt like she was going to pass out. Luxanna tried to open her mouth wider, as Katarina began to push the broad length past the tight ring of her lips. It was a tight, wet fit and she was only a quarter of the way in. Pleasure pulsated along the entire length, and Kat couldn't help but shove herself forward more even as Lux began to twist away from her, unable to take her deeper.

A hand shot forward to punch her right in the abdomen, and she caught the wrist.

Her green eyes glimmered as she stared down at the Demacian. "You're the one who asked for this." Eyes beginning to glisten with tears shone back at her, and she hated the rush of guilt she suddenly felt. There was only one way to get rid of it. She gasped raggedly as she shoved more of her cock into Lux's hot little mouth, grasping at her chin so she could force her jaw down some more and sink herself deeper. Luxanna's gagging sent vibrations along her entire length, and teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

"Don't you fucking dare you bitch," she snarled, before pushing Lux back until her face was nearly on the ground. She was rather uncomfortable, basically sitting on Lux's face as she fucked it. Even so it still felt kind of good, but she wanted to get a taste of her too. "Open wider, cunt." Luxanna squealed as Katarina shifted around, knees on either side of her head, dick still in her throat. She was gagging much more harshly now. It'd be better once she started thrusting, for not she'd just have to deal. Katarina began to part Lux's skirts, tearing away the smalls she found.

They were cute frilly underwear, reminding Katarina of how innocent the little Demacian she was fucking was. The whole situation made her throb, but that was enough to make her give a hard jerk. She didn't have to see Lux's face anymore, thankfully, because she could hear the girl squeaking and pushing against her stomach.

Katarina pushed the girl's thighs apart again when they snapped shut. She lifted her hips, feeling her whole length leave Lux's mouth except for the blunt tip. The girl inhaled desperately, whimpering, before Katarina pushed herself back inside. "You're gonna open your fucking legs or I'm going to throw you against something and rape that tight ass of yours," Katarina growled, shuddering at the way Lux whimpered and those legs snapped right open.

The sight she saw when she pulled her panties off was enough to make her drool a little. Good lord that was one tight, clean pussy. There was a little heart pattern shaved into the soft looking hair above the wet, glistening lips. And glisten those pink lips did, petaled open and absolutely soaked. Katarina began to move her hips. "When I'm almost all the way out, breath, or you're going to choke on my dick," she warned, before she leaned down and took the erect, fat little clit she found.

Lux let out a desperate choking noise as Katarina tasted her, lightly flicking her tongue along the wet, throbbing little length she trapped in a tight seal of lips. She lashed her tongue against the tip, making Luxanna writhe beneath her, bucking her hips. When she tried to pull her mouth away, those hips followed and Katarina decided she'd wait to taste the actual lips.

She did place her fingertips against them though, two of them seeking out the tight little entrance. The redhead began to suckle softly, still lashing Lux's clitoris as she sunk twin digits into the tight, soaked hole. There was a wet, suction noise as the entrance tried to both tug her in and push her out. Finally, the resistance ended as she slid her fingers deep inside. Lux cried out, and began to buck her hips.

All the while Katarina was feeling pretty damn hot herself, thrusting deep in and out of the girl's throat. When she cried Lux's tongue lolled out and slid against her dick, and sometimes she seemed to do it on purpose, taking in the salty fluid she found on her pulsing tip. Her belly was heavy with the urge to come, and she was sure Luxanna's was as well, but she was determined to make this last. She bucked her hips hard, knees scraping against some random stone and making her hiss, fingers twisting up and into Lux's slippery heat repeatedly, deeper every time until Lux was screaming. Her pussy clenched around her fingers, so hard it was difficult to move them, until finally the inner walls tightened to the point where Kat's fingers couldn't move, the walls pulsating wildly.

Katarina felt herself erupt as Lux began to cry out, repeatedly, desperately licking and sucking Kat's erection all the while. She released hot, thick ropes of cum, eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Fuck," she groaned hungrily, hips still moving as she came. Lux's arms clamped around her ass, fingers coming up to grasp at her balls and squeeze, massage and milk. Katarina couldn't take it.

"Fuck," she fell herself squirt her salty moisture down Lux's throat, unable to move to do the arms trapping her. Lux swallowed all she gave her desperately, sucking down the salty liquid like it was a tasty beverage. When finally, Kat had nothing left to give, she managed to pull her limp dick out and move until she was sitting down, against some rock, panting with her eyes partially closed.

Lux gazed at her shyly, rubbing at her jaw sorely, basking in her pre-orgasmic bliss. Katarina watched in a dizzy haze as Lux began to remove the rest of her clothing.

Small, delicate breasts were revealed to her capped with hard, adorable pink nipples. Even tired out as she was, Kat wanted to suck and lick on them. She loved tits, and despite being small,, Lux's were perky and soft looking. She panted, sweat glistening on her brow. Lux crawled across the dirty ground on her knees, parting them. Kat was pleased to see the wet pink flesh again, wishing she had the strength to sink herself into it but damn that match and the facefuck had worned her out…

Lux seemed to sense her thoughts from her facial expression and she paused in stripping. Her cerulean eyes shimmered, "You're not…done, are you?"

Kat panted, "Unlike you, I was actually working my ass off on the Field today," she hissed out.

What Lux said next made her tense. "Even Ezreal lasted longer."

She groaned, head against stone, "listen you little fucking bitch, you want to complain about my stamina, go ahead. I don't care, you've taken all I've got to give now go ahead and fuck yourself." Katarina closed her eyes, pleased to see Luxanna had nothing else to say and then-

"You're still hard though, so even if you can't move, I can."

Katarina opened her eyes, just in time to see Lux holding the wet folds of her cunt open. She suddenly grasped the length of Kat's dick, teasing the heat against her wetness and watching it harden with fascination. The fascination she saw in those eyes was almost scary, Lux clearly though her penis was a wonderful thing. A toy even with the way she was sinking herself down onto it. The entrance was slow, but steady, and dammit it was tight. Every step of the way those tight walls clung to her, sticky as they parted along her length.

Katarina felt her strength begin to spark, the need to thrust enough to rekindle her desires. She wrapped her hands around Lux's hips, gazing up into those blue eyes. Shit, she was fucking her so slow now. Luxanna whimpered, burying her face in Katarina's throat as she moved herself up and down. Katarina clung to her hips, squeezing the plump ass she had wanted to fuck since she first saw it. She was jealous Ezreal took Lux's virginity. She wondered if she'd be able to take her anal virginity, and the thought of doing it turned her on immensely.

Despite being hot and bothered, she still didn't have all her energy, so the way they moved was slow and steady. It was new to Katarina, this building sensation. She was used to fucking hard and fierce, cumming, and it being all over. She gnashed her teeth together. "Katty," Lux purred, tone so soft and innocent she thought she was going to go bad. "You feel so-so good, I can feel all of you inside." Katarina cried out, sinking herself in for one hard thrust, Lux swirled her hips a little, keeping her in to the base, wetness dripping from where they were connected.

When Kat looked up she lost herself in blue, shining eyes. "Kiss me," Lux begged, tone soft and pleading. Katarina didn't have it in her to refuse. She leaned herself forward, and captured the peach colored lips in a kiss. Kissing while fucking was another first. Their tongues slid together slowly, and she pumped into that hot wet heat even slower, focusing more on the kiss then the way they moved together. It felt so good, the feeling of Lux's tongue against her own, the taste of her mouth mixed with the taste of her own salty release.

Just like that, she was coming, she didn't know it was possible. Hot, wet seed spurted into Lux's raw pussy. Katarina had wanted to avoid this. The sudden though of Lux swollen with her baby was enough to make her not even try to pull out, letting Lux milk her as she slowly rid her even as she came. When finally, her orgasm ended, Lux laid down on top of her. They were still connected when Darius finally decided to find her.

"Oh, shit," he muttered when he saw the two of them, and Lux gazed at him longingly. Draven appeared at his side, casually tossing his axes in the air, which he dropped when he caught sight of Katarina balls deep in a Demacian. Lux slid herself free from Kat's cock, eyes shining as she parted her wet folds and licked her lips.

"I don't think one Noxian is enough," Luxanna Crownguard purred, smirking, "at least not for a Demacian woman. Why don't you two come over here and see if you change my opinion on Noxian prowess" With that type of challenge, the Blood Brothers were unable to refuse. And with the sight in front of them, they were already getting hard as stone.

"Well, shit," Kat murmured as the world faded to black, the last thing she saw was Darius and Draven eagerly dropping their pants. She had competition, apparently. Lux was hers.


	4. IreliaKarma

Request filled. Hope you all enjoy. If you do, kindly leave a review. I do take requests, like this one. Read on

Karma was a virgin. She cherished that, was proud of it even. She was pure and her thoughts were as well, it left her judgment and mind unclouded. She had never truly felt lust, but she knew of it. Knew of the way it consumed her peers and the ones she guided. Hot, tendrils of urges that moved them to do unspeakable and impure things. In women, she'd heard of the wetness that pooled between ones legs, so easy to drown in.

So she knew what she felt when she gazed upon the porcelain, well-sculpted body of the Will of the Blades. Water was streaming down her muscular form, her hair dripping across her forehead and shoulders, along with what Karma suspected might be sweat. Irelia's long, slender fingers grasped a long, thick shaft that dangled between her legs and slowly but steadily pumped it. Short, husky moans were falling from Irelia's lips.

Karma felt trapped. She had only come to bathe but she could not move now, nor her eyes from the oddly beautiful motions before her. With every pump, the muscles in Irelia's arms rippled and she moaned heavier. "Gods," Irelia whispered, "forgive me," those fingers tightened, and the speed they moved increased rapidly. Karma was entranced as Irelia threw her head back, and creamy moisture spurted from the very tip of the organ between her thighs, "I'm going to come, take it," Irelia whimpered, eyes squeezed firmly shut. She jerked the member with shorter motions, sucking in air as if it was the last time she would. "So good, you feel so fucking good," More cum erupted from the broad head, splattering onto the stone floor of the baths.

Karma decided then to slip out, unseen. She nearly stumbled as she escaped, eyes wide. She forgot all about bathing, all about enlightenment and ignoring urges. She felt as if she was drowning, but burning at the very same time. Beneath the cloth of her robes, her nipples were hard as stone, itching to be touched as they brushed against the soft material. Between her thighs she was on fire like never before, the desire for something unknown so strong she felt as if she would collapse.

The image of all that sticky moisture was engraved in her head. The expression of bliss on the Guard Captain's face, mouth hanging open and eyes closed. She had spoken in a husky tone as she took her pleasure. It was clear she had been picturing someone, but who? An image intruded on her thoughts, a vision of Irelia with Karma on her back. Her wrists were shackled, her thighs forced apart as something hard and thick slammed furiously into an area she had never actually explored. Moisture dripped down her thighs, and she whined aloud and paced needily. She forced the image out.

Every step made her thighs quiver. She had seen a penis before, occasionally she saw the flaccid shaft of one of the others. Growing up in the village that she did, a few boys had expressed interest and in odd attempts to woo her had removed their pants and showed them their petite and unimpressive penises. But Irelia's? That was something else entirely.

So long, so thick. Karma imagined wrapping her hand around it. Would it even fit all around? There would be so much of the flesh left uncovered. She forced herself to try and relax. She was a grown woman, nearly forty years old and picturing the penis of a girl half her age. But such a well-endowed girl she was...Karma sat upon her bed.

I have to flush the bad thoughts out. If I don't have them they can't control me. Karma did her best, it was an honest effort. The serenity that always came to her when meditating did not come, even as she sat there and tried to picture anything but what she had witnessed. The image refused to leave, and she soon found herself on her back, palming her clothed sex in an attempt to relieve herself of this burning, blissful agony. She would not stoop so low as to…bring pleasure to herself, but even just touching herself over cloth was enough to provide some relief. Karma inhaled heavily, dark skin shining with sweat, her thighs parted more lewdly than she'd known, nipples poking through her robes.

She was truly aroused for the first time in her life.

The next time she saw the Captain of the Guard, it was rather awkward. Irelia was unaware of what Karma had witnessed, and apparently Karma lacked self-control because she couldn't help but try and see if she could capture a glimpse at her fellow elder's shaft through her pants. Much to her delight, a shape she had always thought was some kind of armor was pressing against the cloth of Irelia's trousers as if too large to contain. "Karma," Irelia asked, eyebrow raised. Karmas gaze snapped up to meet Irelia's dark eyes. "Karma?" Her voice was gentle, soothing. The polar opposite of the guttural groaning Karma heard a few days before. Something about seeing someone like Irelia breaking free and being wild and sexual relieved her. They were both incredibly wise, if they both felt this desire, it was most likely the result of natural human instinct.

Human instinct was easy to resist.

Despite that thought process, she could feel her face start to burn along with the area between her thighs, excessively insistent these past few days…Karma cleared her throat, "Hmm, sorry, I was…distracted." Irelia's eyes held hers, and they looked down briefly at where Karma had been gazing. Curiosity filled her expression. Karma's eyes widened, and her breath hitched just a little as she saw a twitch in those trousers, and a flash of something wild in Irelia's eyes. Then she was back to the normal, calm Irelia the Will of the Blade's was always like.

"Do I have something on me?" Irelia asked casually. They both knew why she was looking. Karma placed a soothing hand on her peer's shoulder.

"No. Was just…thinking."

"About what," Irelia asked, a little too insistent. Karma was flustered, and she put her foot down.

"It doesn't involve you, I just happened to be looking at you when the thought passed through my head," The Captain seemed annoyed by that response, obviously curious but she bowed her head in obedience. Even though they were equals she always obeyed Karma without question. Perhaps age made Irelia respect her.

Just then, a terribly delicious fantasy entered her head. In it Karma was going to Irelia's quarters at night wearing nothing but a shear robe and then was climbing into bed with the captain. She ordered Irelia to take her deep and with as much force as she had when she stroked herself in the shower. She shuddered at the thought of that moisture splashing within her. Was it warm? Just how thick was it? Karma knew it was semen and it would leave her with child but the thought only turned her on not off. Surely, she was going mad? She had never felt urges these strong and she was sure that if she did not cure herself of this painful ache she would truly lose her mind.

"I've spoken to the Kinkou's," Irelia said cautiously, breaking Karma free of her mind. "They have eliminated a cult that seeks to follow that madwoman, Syndra." Karma's lust seeped away at the thought of that terrible, power-blind mage. That woman was incredibly dangerous. However, Karma didn't approve of the deaths of citizens in Ionia, even members of a terrible cult.

"Surely, there was another way," Karma muttered, tone expressing her distress at the news. Irelia shook her head gravely, and her face lacked remorse or pity. Sometimes it scared Karma how intimidating Irelia was, and how cold she had become since she was a teenager. Growing up with all the duties she had and without her father must have been incredibly difficult, and Karma admired and respected the Guard Captain greatly because of that. She was even more impressive than her older brother, and she had even inherited and become one with the mighty blade her father had once wielded.

"According to Akali they tried to speak to the cultists peacefully. Akali decided it was her duty to kill them when one tried to rush at her, strip her, and…" Irelia flushed, "tend to immoral urges." She coughed very awkwardly and turned her eyes away, cheeks bright red. Karma was filled with the sudden thought that Irelia was incredibly adorable. Karma could not help herself but to tease a little.

"Immoral urges?" She asked innocently, although she had to admit she was a bit curious.

"Of the sexual nature," Irelia said awkwardly.

"Not so immoral then, our ways say nothing of chastity other than that one should share a deep, spiritual bond with one they give their body to," Karma murmured smoothly, wetting her lips. What she spoke was true, but she believed as Irelia did. That lust was something terrible. Many crimes in Ionia, like the rape of young women, were caused by this lust. It was a savage plague, and one that had infected Karma because even now she was getting dizzy thinking about Irelia tearing her clothes off like the cultist tried to tear off Akali's.

She would tease Irelia, fake at resistance. Irelia would snap her knees apart and force her underclothes aside, sinking inside her forcefully. She would slam into her, taking all she wanted from Karma, kissing her mouth and claiming her. That fantasy, again…A small part of Karma realized what she was feeling. The soul's desire for a mate. She had held onto her chastity for so many long and lonely years. She hadn't thought she wanted to end that emotional solitude, but according to her body Irelia was the one that must change that.

Karma was oddly at peace with that enlightenment. Sex was very natural. She only need have it once, and surely the burn would be eased. Perhaps with a child she would find more balance than ever before. Irelia walked beside her as she talked of more Ionian issues, and the entire time Karma gazed at her with new eyes. The eyes of an animal ready to mate. She saw everything she could possibly want within Irelia. Tall, strong both spiritually and physically, and well endowed. Compassionate but unyielding. Gracious and confident. If she were a wildcat, Irelia would be the perfect mate. Karma thought she might be one anyways. They had shared many pleasant times together, platonically. It would be easy to make it more than that. Had it already been?

"Do you have one you…pass your time with?" Karma asked curiously, trying to keep her tone as unintruding and casual as possible. She could tell she didn't succeed because that glint appeared in Irelia's eyes again, a flash of interest. Had that look been there in the past?

Irelia glanced at her, and raised her brow again. A smile parted her lips. "Other than you, and sometimes Akali or Soraka, or the other elders, no. I do not have someone I pass my time with." Irelia inhaled and shook her head, "Though I suppose you're asking if I have someone romantically. The answer would still be no. I'm rather solitude." Karma brushed her dark locks from her forehead, smiling.

"I find romance to be a waste of time."

"As do I," Irelia admitted, "from what I've witnessed of it. Though I'm not opposed to trying it if someone were to express an interest first." Karma heard the loneliness in Irelia's tone, and she found it echoed back deep within herself. She found herself suddenly jealous of the thousands of Ionians that came home to husbands or wives every day, and a family. And she found herself suddenly jealous of some lucky, beautiful young woman who could woo Irelia one day in the future. Envy, another terrible burden on her soul. One she could not control.

"And what of children?" Karma asked cautiously. They paused as they reached the wide doors to the council, the meeting they must attend just on the other side. Irelia turned to her.

"Would you like to continue this talk later? Perhaps during a walk in the gardens later tonight." It was clear from her tone, that Irelia had sensed what Karma was implying. That perhaps they both abandon their lonesomeness. Embarrassment filled her. She had hinted at a desire for a woman half her age. Irelia was so incredibly beautiful, she was sure that if Karma asked for her time she would be refused. Youthful, strong, passionate. Karma had never realized how soft and plump Irelia's lips were, how bright her eyes were.

She considered a walk. It would be delightful, she decided. "I would like that."

"Then let us return to more important issues, yes?"

Karma nodded gravely, forcing thoughts of romance and children and sex out of her head. She was not a mindless beast, she could control herself. And no matter what urges she felt, the balance of Ionia was what mattered before all else.

Irelia wore loose pants and a rather casual shirt with a coat over it. Karma simply wore robes, a bit scantier than usual, the purple and emerald bringing out the dark tone of her skin. Irelia smiled at her when she greeted her, "Hello, enlightened one." She bowed her head, and Karma smiled brightly. Could one really start a romance with such formality? Surely two sides of a romance should treat the other with the same amount of respect. Irelia gazed at her always with admiration and an incredible amount of respect. Could they work?

"As I say always, please raise your head there is no need. We are equals, Irelia," Karma tried.

Irelia nodded, blushing. "Yes, I know. With how beautiful you look it simply seemed fitting." Karma blushed now. Irelia began to sputter, eyes wide. "No, I d-didn't mean it the way I…damn me." She went silent now, "Let us get to the walking part of the night." Karma couldn't hold back her giggles, nor the small smile on her face. The night was already pleasant.

The wind blew lightly, a faint breeze bringing with it the scent of apples from the nearby apple trees. The day was starting to dim down, and at night the gardens looked especially beautiful. The garden itself was massive, seemingly endless when one walked through it. There were so many different flowers, vegetables, trees with delicious fruits.

One of these trees Irelia plucked a fruit from and bit into the juicy side.

"So what about you, Karma? Do you want children?"

Karma turned her full attention on her companion. Dark brown eyes shone back at her, an odd smile gracing Irelia's lips. Karma thought about the answer she would give. Did she want them? The answer was no. It was so unpredictable, who knew what it could do to her own spiritual balance? Help it, destroy it? At least, no should have been her answer. Instead, "With the right person," fell from her lips. It was spoken more flirtatiously then she thought possible, and the smile on Irelia's face widened, though her cheeks colored.

"And…what is the right type of person, to you?" They reached the middle of the garden, where a little rocking bench sat. They each took a seat, breathing in the night air. Karma spoke carefully.

"Strong, confident, dependable, kind."

"That could be anyone," Irelia commented, taking a bite of the juicy fruit she held in hand.

Karma cleared her throat, "Well, as of tonight I have someone in mind." Irelia's eyes widened, and she glanced at Karma with surprise. "Well, as of a few nights ago, I did. I caught a glimpse of them in the showers." Irelia's face grew tight, and she flushed brightly.

"Oh you don't mean-So earlier, when you glanced down, you were gazing at my-"

"Uh, phallus. Yes. I was…looking at it, just to make sure I didn't imagine it." Irelia was red as a tomato, and she clasped her face in her hands, looking as if she were about to die. Karma's belly tingled, she couldn't handle how adorable Irelia was acting. Was she truly so embarrassed? Karma didn't want her to be humiliated though, so she grasped the other woman's hands in her own. "I was looking for a reason, there is no need to be embarrassed of doing what is only natural."

Irelia blinked slowly, swallowing, her brown eyes glimmered, "You mean…you were staring because-"

"I enjoyed watching you."

Karma held Irelia's gaze with her own, taking her cheek in her hand when the woman looked away from her. She let out a very soft sigh, lowering her other hand. It crept between the Guard Captain's legs, massaging her thighs for a moment, before creeping beneath the material of her pants and grasping a long, soft organ. Irelia gasped. "What are you-"

"I really enjoyed observing you. It made me feel things I'd never felt before. I never knew such pleasure existed…"Irelia squirmed, and looked as if she might do something, but instead she shifted and remained still and silent as Karma spoke, ever the obedient little warrior. Karma closed her eyes, exhaling heavily as she grasped Irelia's length and began to rub her hand up and down the hot skin, enjoying the damp, warm feeling against her own flesh. Irelia grit her teeth, and wet her lips. "How does it feel when I touch you like this?" She asked, squeezing the throbbing shaft, enjoying the way it twitched and hardened beneath her very touch.

"Good," she whispered, and Karma smiled in response, glad to bring the other woman pleasure.

A gentle, sweet smelling breeze drifted past them…Karma inhaled deeply, and began to move her hand gently. "Let's make you feel better and…push you to the edge, yes?" She blew gently on the swollen head beneath her fingertips, and Irelia didn't say a word, just nodded her head eagerly.

Karma knew there was satisfaction in pleasing others. But not like this. Heat pooled between her thighs, along with her thoughts. It was as if she grew numb to everything but the penis in her hand, unable to do a thing but stroke it…Her breath caught, and she sat down swiftly. Irelia gazed at her, obviously very embarrassed, but enjoying herself. "I apologize. I'm not very good at this," Karma admitted bashfully.

"Mmm," Irelia groaned, eyes squeezing shut tightly. Then she reached out for Karma's hand, throat bobbing. "Give me your hand. I will…I will guide you."

Karma did as told, sliding her hand into Irelia's. Her fingers were coarse and rough, so unlike most Ionian women. Even Akali had dainty, gentle hands. But Irelia held her with a strong, confident grip. A wet rush shot between her legs…and Irelia's gorgeous eyes snapped open and met hers. She swallowed, sweat glistening on her throat. "Like…this," she murmured.

Irelia's hand squeezed around hers, around her cock. Karma grew dizzy when Irelia inhaled sharply, cursing. "Gods, Gods just a little tighter." Karma obeyed swiftly, squeezing her dark fingers around the long pale member. It quaked beneath her touch, hot pulses against her skin. The angry tip was beginning to sob, seep, and Karma shifted where she sat wanting so badly to reach between her thighs and satisfy this growing ache.

But despite her urges, she was still patient. She wanted to see Irelia brought to the brink again…She kept her grip tight as she pumped, wondering how it must feel. Irelia's teeth grit, and after a few seconds of Karma's firm, insistent stroking her hips began to jerk lightly. "Gods," she whispered, leaning her head back. Karma didn't know what made her do it. Maybe instinct, but she leaned close, tucking her head against Irelia's chest. Fingers ran gently through her hair, even as she rubbed the cock in her hand. It was beginning to pulsate, throb, the tip weeping even more than it had previously. Irelia groaned deeply. "Can't hold back anymore…"

Just like that, Irelia came. Karma moved her hand quickly to stop the thick moisture from getting anywhere, gasping as it splattered across her fingers and palm. The ropes coated the entirety of her hand. Such a large load…truly, was that normal? After her ejaculation, Irelia sat there, panting. She had an odd little, satisfied grin on her face. Long hair in her face, she turned to look at Karma.

"Thank you," she panted, reaching out to grip Karma's wrist, pulling the cum-soaked hand up to look. "Apologies about…this mess on your hands. If you don't mind, would you…" She flushed, "Never mind." Karma's cheeks burned as she met Irelia's eyes.

"We are thinking of starting a family in the future Irelia. You can ask of me anything." Irelia's eyes widened, and she looked down at the hand again. She was thoroughly embarrassed. Karma thought she was adorable. Irelia's entire face was red as she lifted it to stare at the dark-skinned woman. "Then perhaps you might be willing to-to lick it?"

Karma smiled. "I was planning on it anyways. Of course I will. Wouldn't want it to go to waste." Irelia's eyes widened as Karma lifted her hand slowly, slowly lapping at the cream on her skin. Irelia watched, eyes locked onto where her tongue flicked out. When Karma glanced down for just a moment she could see that Irelia was rapidly hardening again. Karma didn't know much about sex, but surely that recovery rate was impossible!? She was satisfied. She had an impressive mate. By the time she had it clean, Irelia was nearly panting. Karma looked at the younger woman from under her lashes.

"Shall we take the next steps?"

Irelia wet her lips. "Right here? Right now? You want to have sex outside?"

"In this garden, surrounded by all these beautiful flowers, with the stars shining over head? Is there a better place." Irelia swallowed deeply. Then she stood. She offered Karma a hand, nodding.

"Let's make love near the white roses then."

Karma took her hand. The firmness of it was beginning to make her feel dizzy. From this day on, she could take that hand in hers whenever she willed it? The thought of such a thing was intoxicating. Irelia glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Karma." Her name on Irelia's tongue sounded delicious. In response, her nipples tightened and that wetness between her legs dripped further. She wanted to hear Irelia say her name until she was no longer alive. "How do you want me to do it? Would you like to be on your back, or your belly? Or perhaps you'd like to set the pace and go on my lap, and take me." Irelia nodded seriously, "however you want it."

Karma smiled, charmed at how kind and gentle Irelia was being with her. She laughed softly, then her laugh broke off as she pictured how she wanted Irelia inside her. She tucked some of her short, dark hair behind her ear. She stepped close. Karma could smell Irelia's natural scent, intoxicating… "I want to be on my knees."

Irelia looked surprised. "Truly?" The corner of her lip twitched into a smile. "On your knees then."

Karma gazed at her, "before that…" She leaned forward, and Irelia caught her in her arms, pressing their mouths together. A sweet warmth overtook the virgin, she could feel Irelia's love washing over her. Irelia tucked their bodies together, the swell of her erection on Karma's hip, their mouths crushed together in a hard, firm kiss. Then Karma pulled away.

"I am ready now." Irelia nodded very seriously. So cute.

The Captain of the Guard positioned her carefully in the grass. "Karma, are you sure you wish to do it here? I would not mind taking you to my bedchambers. Or your own." Karma nodded, gazing back at her over her shoulder.

"If you do not want to-"

Irelia shook her head something fierce. "No! I simply….I want it to be perfect," she blushed. Karma smiled, gently. Then she nodded.

"Then I want it to be here." She gazed ahead. The smell of roses was in the air, all the other flower scents dull compared to them. Overhead was that beautiful blanket of stars. The only sounds were the massive fountain in the center of the garden, and their breathing. It was how she wanted to lose her virginity. To give it to her love. She heard Irelia undoing her pants, and what little armor she was wearing that night. Then, Karma felt Irelia parting the cloth in the way of Karma's womanhood. Pushing it aside, still gentle. When she reached her undergarments, Irelia gently tugged them down Karma's legs.

There was a moment of silence between them. Neither of them breathed as Irelia shifted forward. Karma was dizzy. It was happening. She could feel the hot thing being guided closer until- She gasped, surprised and aroused as the tip of Irelia's cock grazed her wet folds. Irelia gasped too.

"You're absolutely soaked down here…" The Blade of Ionia laughed lightly, "I hope I was the one to do this…."

"You were," Karma whispered, "I've been permanently in a state of arousal since I saw you stroking yourself so eagerly in the showers." Irelia was quiet now. Karma could sense her determination, could practically feel the swell of her ego. She smiled. Irelia was still so young. Her thought process was cut off abruptly as Irelia sank between her folds, slowly…steadily. Karma whimpered. She could feel her own soaked pussy parting around the large cock. She could hear the schlicking noises.

Irelia's cock pressed against her inner walls, swollen, completely claiming the womanhood that had never been penetrated before that night. When Irelia met resistance, she paused, her breath catching. Karma smiled. "It's alright." Irelia moved closer, until her breasts pressed against Karma's back. Her fingers tightened onto the womanly swell of Karma's hips. "Take me."

The guard captain obeyed immediately. She sunk herself in deep. Karma whimpered as she felt that initial tear, a slight sting mixing with the pleasure of finally having her love enter her. Her eyes moistened just a bit. Irelia kissed at the back of her neck. "Thank you for giving me something so special. I am honored." Karma couldn't find words in her current state. She only whimpered, nodded. "Prepare yourself then, Karma."

Saying her name again, at a time like this? Karma shuddered. One of Irelia's hands left Karma's hips, to clasp at one of Karma's breasts. It snuck under her shirt, squeezing tightly, her fingers brushing over the nipple. Karma moaned, just as Irelia began to pump inside her. The pace was by no means slow. Steady, hard. Karma heard the wet noises with every thrust. The younger Ionian must love her breasts, because she began to fondle the one in her hand like she'd never be able to again.

The sting had long since parted. With each thrust, Irelia's cock sawed deep inside her, before the hot, thick dick slid out, only the tip in. Then she sunk back in, to the base. The slapping of their skin, and the noises as her cock pierced Karma's sopping womanhood was too much to handle. Then, Irelia began to penetrate her harder, faster. Karma felt a familiar pulse. A slight throb. The thrusts were much shorter now, faster, harder. Irelia crushed their hips together, and Karma couldn't do a thing-so overwhelmed, so lost in the pleasure overtaking her.

Karma knew what was happening when the orgasm overtook her. She recognized how dangerous this was now, how intoxicating and addictive the feeling of crashing over the edge was. She shuddered, trying her best to stay silent, her face in the grass as Irelia sunk into her for one last thrust, before she came as well. Karma sobbed now, the pleasure too much to handle, and now this?

"Yes," she whispered as she felt Irelia spurt inside of her. Yes, this was what she wanted. Irelia's cum coated her insides, thick and so much of it, just like it did on her hand only this time…the thought of a family, of a life with Irelia made her orgasm last longer, so caught in her thoughts, in the feelings, in everything. Irelia was groaning behind her. Karma closed her eyes. Surely, this was a dream.

Only it wasn't. When her peak finally dipped, Irelia was still there. "Thank you," she whispered.

Irelia blushed, running her fingers through her hair. "I was going to pull out…then I thought about it." She blushed. Now, she pulled out. Karma turned onto her side. "I know I should have asked but…" Karma pulled her near, stroked her face lovingly.

"No. This was what I wanted. Are you sure it's what you want?"

"I want to be with you. I want to make a family with you," Irelia nodded eagerly. "There is no reason to wait…" She blushed, "it's not even a guarantee the seed will set. But if it does, then fate wants this path for us," Irelia smiled. Karma gently stroked her face, and guided the woman down until they were laying close.

"I thought love was a weakness, Lust. But I believe I have grown from this," Karma murmured, gently placing her head on Irelia's breast. Irelia closed her eyes.

"I am glad of that." Her head tucked against the top of Karma's head, and just like that she was asleep. Karma thought it was so endearing, how sleepy she got after coming like that…

Karma was okay with this. She wanted to rest too. When they woke up, perhaps they would make more love. She closed her thighs, snuggled deeper into Irelia's warm body. She shut her eyes, Irelia's seed still deep inside her. The spirit of Ionia prayed for a child as her conscious left her. Prayed for a life of happiness with the woman laying with her now.

Karma fell asleep smiling.


	5. AhriSona

Request filled. Boy, that was a damn blast to write! One of my favorite ships. Next chapter should come along next week. Requests accepted! Review as always folks :) They make me smile 

Ahri could taste Sona on the air. She inhaled deeply, her face hot as she did so. _She's coming. _The fox eyed the door to the hot, steam filled baths and as she expected the woman appeared silently, her face as serene as always as she floated gently. Her body was wrapped neatly in a crisp, white towel. A towel couldn't completely cover that chest of hers though. Her gigantic breasts could hardly be contained in _anything. _

Ahri averted her eyes, pressing her hands casually over the growing erection between her thighs. Sona knew about the organ already, but she didn't need to see the fox popping a hard on. Especially not one that was caused by the cute girl simply being near her. She gave the gentle maven a sweet smile, pushing her wet black hair from her face. Her almost glowing, amber eyes glinted with lust, but she forced it back, and offered a greeting. "Hey there, Sona," she cooed, shifting closer to the bluenette. Her heart pounded in her ears, which twitched, the steam and arousal combination making her head tingle.

She acted as if she shifted over to enjoy her company. It was actually so she could get a whiff of Sona's natural, spring scent. The kitsune inhaled gently, closing her eyes and remembering when she was an animal. Remembered the feeling of the sun on her fur, the scents of the forest around her...Sona reminded her of all of those things. Her presence alone was enough to calm the natural urges she had. At least for a time.

The girl beamed back, tilting her head slightly in greeting. She grazed her soft fingers along the kitsune's ears, earning a gentle purr. A peaceful silence settled down onto the steam bath, Ahri did her best not to watch the waves lapping gently against the bluenette's rosy nipples and not to picture her own fingers squeezing and pinching them as she pumped Sona full of pup. _Her _pups_. _The image burned itself in her mind and she gasped softly, her cock fully hardening. Sona turned at the sound of Ahri's gasp, her expression one of worry. Her soft, aquamarine eyes settled slowly on the erection that Ahri's small hands could hardly cover. Four inches of semi-erect fox cock. She raised her hand to her mouth, giggling silently.

Ahri felt like she was burning, and she gazed down into the water, feeling shame for some reason. Sona had never expressed an interest in her in any way like that, and thought of her as a close friend yet she was feeling these lustful urges…Self-hatred wormed its way through her. She really was a filthy animal, a creature of lust. Her tails swished in the water, stress making her ears draw back and twitch, her fangs digging into her top lip. "Sorry," She flushed, swallowing the saliva that had begun to drip into her mouth as she imagined _Sona _dripping into her mouth_. _Sona leaned into her, and began to rub between her ears gently. She earned a soft panting. Ahri groaned internally, her cock springing up at her ideal mate touching her so lovingly. She stared at the girl, her face flushed red. She didn't know what she was doing, that much was obvious.

Ahri couldn't keep her eyes closed, and she purred and nuzzled into the soft hand that slipped through her soft ebony locks, very gently stroking her twitching ears and more than anything Ahri wished for these slender, manicured nails to wrap around her dick and pump. Her eyes slid open again, eyes meeting Sona's. Sona was eyeing her with curiosity, still smiling gently, before she leaned over and placed a soft kiss right on Ahri's cheek.

Ahri couldn't take it anymore. A thousand images rushed into her head. She wanted Sona on her knees, or pleading silently for more as Ahri made love to her. She wanted to make the big breasted, curvaceous body shudder and break with the ecstasy one could only get from a kitsune. She jumped up quickly, flushed, face colored. "I-I have to go!"

Sona reached for her as if to protest, expression upset, but Ahri quickly climbed out of the hot waters and raced for the door. She passed a few other women along the way, each giving her an odd look. She hurriedly pulled a robe on as she dashed to where she'd left her clothes. In her mind, all she could see was bright blue eyes, and a hand beckoning and begging for her.

Ahri first saw Sona in the winter. Snowflakes were on her lashes, bringing out the blue of her eyes. She looked so at peace, and Ahri desired that serenity, the inner peace, she clearly felt. The girl awoke her desire, she was trapped, and Ahri wanted her. The fox inside Ahri desired her even more. Even so there was no real way to reach her, not from where she stood behind dozens of others watching the woman bring song into the world. So instead of claiming her, Ahri stood with her eyes closed and the music filled her heart and very soul until she felt as if she was going to burst from happiness. She never knew true sadness until the moment that beautiful song ended.

It was Sona that came to _her_. She was enjoying a bowl of soup and then suddenly the woman's scent was in her nostrils and the seat next to her was occupied. Ahri glanced over, curious, and her every urge was stirred by the sweet scent and the blueness of the eyes that met hers. She swallowed hard, "Do you desire something?" She questioned curiously, cocking her head slightly. The maven shook her head, but her expression was troubled. Ahri didn't like it. No woman so beautiful should ever have such strain on her face. "What's wrong?"

Sona raised her finger and then slowly brought it over to the tip of one fluffy ear. Her strained expression eased away slightly, but her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Ahri let out a little noise of approval at the contact, smiling widely. "Ah. I am a kitsune," she playfully meowed at the beauty, "I eat the souls of cute little boys and girls." She said it in a teasing tone, but her words were the truth. Ahri almost nightly took women and men to bed, draining them of their precious life energy. It was growing lonely, tiresome. She ached for something more, but knew nothing of what that more was. Seeing this beautiful woman and the way her heart pounded around her, Ahri was almost sure what it was now.

Sona raised her hand to her mouth, and giggled. No sound emerged from that pretty, delicate throat. Now, staring at it, Ahri found she wanted to bite it. This woman was curious, it was clear that she was unable to speak. Ahri wondered why, but she said nothing, instead she leaned a little closer. A thick, sweet scent filled her to the very core and her mouth watered. If she wanted to, she could charm this young woman, take her to bed and have her forever. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she finished her noodles, and reached her hand out.

"Would you like to spend the night together?"

The musician's face flushed, her throat becoming a pretty red. Now, the urge to bite it was even stronger. Just a little nibble. She raised her hand and opened her mouth to respond, then shut it, cheeks red and looked away.

"Platonically," Ahri purred, she pressed one hand to the top of Sona's thigh. She nearly whimpered when she sensed a pulsing heat, a burning bundle of desire in the girl she wanted to be her prey. She rubbed gently, "We can enjoy the festival."

Sona nodded, eyes shining. Ahri payed for her meal, and gracefully got up, moving to walk away. She looked back, reaching her hand out. "'Are you coming?" And Sona eagerly followed.

"Damn it," Ahri whispered, whimpering as she rocked desperately into the man's crotch, biting into his shoulder and tasting his sweat. His cock was thick, and hard inside her, and she threw her head back. Her hand wrapped around her own length as she jerked the member desperately. Everything was hot and sweaty, and she used her other hand to play with her own nipples. He collapsed, passed out when he came. She shuddered as he released within her, and she made sure to take only part of his life essence, allowing him to stay on the brink of life and death, not pushing him over. Physically, she was satisfied. But she wanted more. She hissed with distaste, leaning over him and slapping him swiftly across the face.

He grunted.

"Dammit, Lee Sin. Wake your ass up." His blind eyes opened, and he smirked. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. "I could have killed you, you know," she muttered, laying against his chest.

"Almost did," he sighed in satisfaction, "The more you hunger for her, the larger the chance your lovers will start becoming your victims. Just be glad I know your limits more than you do." He sat up, but she clung to him, so he stayed. She was grumpy, and she glared at him. He was blind, but she was sure he felt the burning heat of her gaze because his lips twitched. "I have to leave, you realize. You can't keep me hostage here all night, and you can't avoid facing your feelings forever."

"What if she says no?"

Lee Sin shrugged, "She said no to me, and she and I are still the best of friends."

Ahri nodded, knowing it must be hard giving her advice about the girl he had once desired more than anything, just like it had been hard for her to give him advice about it in the past. When he moved to get up this time, she let him leave. She splayed herself back on her bed, sighing raggedly. She had just come yet the mere thought of her beautiful maven was enough to get another rise out of her. Other than when she was a fox and she desired to be human, she'd never desired anything more than she desired Sona. She tried to distract herself. She gave it an honest effort. She went to town for a little bit and shopped. Got new shoes and a beautiful dress. Cooked dinner.

But every step of the way her thoughts were plagued with Sona. She didn't have a choice really. Ahri curled up on her bed, nestling in the thoughts of her love. It was like a warm, pink mist around her. In the back of her mind, she could hear Sona's beautiful music, soothing her very soul even when she wasn't present. Ahri appreciated Sona's friendship…she did. She didn't care what Ahri was. But she _wanted _so much more. She _needed _more.

Her hand found her cock underneath her dress. It was hard, swollen against the cloth. A whimper tumbled from her throat. Her ears twitched, her many tails swished, as she burrowed into her heavy blankets, still reeking with the scent of sex. She shuddered. Hiking her dress up, she was plagued with guilt. How could she do this? How could she desire to taint her beautiful best friend, so innocent and pure? She truly was a monster.

All thought left her when her fingers clamped around her erection, the small member fitting tight in her hand. Moaning lightly, purring, she began to move her fisted hand up and down the hot flesh. Her tails were whipping back and forth as she pushed deeper into her blankets, biting down deep into her pillow to prevent herself from moaning "Sona," aloud. From there, she didn't feel anything but pleasure. Her movements were harsh, quick, and unstoppable. Nothing mattered but reaching her peak. It would be wholly unsatisfying since it wouldn't be Sona drawing her orgasm from her, but it would still take a bit of the edge off. At least Ahri hoped it would. Every time she came, her desire for Sona made the orgasm less potent.

The blankets made everything so hot. She was sweating only a moment into masturbating, and despite how hot it was she liked it. She loved it in fact. It made her dizzy, made her thoughts stray from Sona, for _once. _Even when she was with Lee Sin, it was Sona who she wanted gasping and moaning beneath her. Her eyes shot open wide, and she ran a manicured finger over the head of her cock. She rubbed the pad of it into her weeping tip, smearing her pre across her skin.

Her member throbbed angrily, straining for release. A few more strokes and she would be there. She stopped biting the pillow, pulling her teeth away and panting heavily as she flipped onto her back, eyes closed. It was too hot, too hot now, but she didn't want to move her blankets. She loved this heat, this sweltering heat, she could pretend it was Sona above her. She jerked herself off, gasping for breath as if she had no oxygen left in her, hand moving fast along her own skin. Her tails curled around her, her ears drew back quickly. She could feel it building, faster and faster.

"I'm gonna come," she whispered in her alluring voice, "Sona you're making me cum."

She tightened her fist, needing more friction, more tightness around her cock. She sawed into her hand harder, faster. Ahri's stomach tingled with the promise of an orgasm. Her golden, gleaming eyes shot wide as she arched her back. Her vision was blurry. But what she saw before her was unmistakable. Her eyes widened further, her mouth falling open, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. Why was…Sona here?! Sona's scent hit her hard. It consumed every part of her. All Ahri could think about was the maven. She hit her orgasm, hard. Cum splattered against her blankets, dripping down her fingers and onto her wrist as she practically screamed.

"Sona! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I'm cumming," her fangs bit deep into her bottom lip. She drew blood she bit so hard. She couldn't see a thing, her mind going blank. She was coming in front of her love! Her body stiffened as she came down from her high, ragged pants tearing from her throat. She felt weak. The comforting scent of Sona was caressing her. She'd come with Sona's scent in her nose…her ears twitched, as she lifted herself. Her golden eyes were half-lidded as she confirmed what she wished was a hallucination. Or a dream.

It was neither. Sona was standing there, or rather, floating. Her eyes were sparkling, and she was watching with keen interest. When she caught Ahri's eye, the kitsune blushed bright red. Her face and throat felt like they were aflame. A whimper fell from her. "H-how long were you there, Sona?"

Of course, Sona wouldn't answer aloud. Instead, she glided gently towards where Ahri lay, collapsed. Her expression said it all. She'd seen the whole thing. Ahri felt so disgusted with herself. She'd been so caught up in her lust and masturbation that she hadn't even noticed Sona! She averted her eyes. Sona's etwahl made a peaceful noise, drawing her gaze back. Sona was so compassionate. There was no disgust there, no anger, nothing but affection. Could it be she…enjoyed watching Ahri touch herself? Squealing, she buried her face in her hands.

Pathetic really, that Sona could wordlessly make a being whose very nature was sexual and seductive blush and lose control of herself. Ahri peered out from between her fingers, at the blunette who was reaching out to her. Sona gently pulled away Ahri's hands, setting her etwahl down on the nightstand. The room was so hot, and Ahri couldn't breathe! She had to say it, had to tell her. Explain herself. Even if Sona wasn't disgusted by her actions, Ahri was. "It's just that I've loved you for so long. And I thought maybe you loved Lee Sin. But then you rejected him and…I can't stop thinking about you. I want you, I want you so bad, and I know that we're friends and I'm a kitsune and-"

Sona silenced her with a kiss. So surprising, so unexpected that Ahri nearly burst into tears. She held Sona against her, gently, pressing deeper into the kiss. Sona's cheeks flushed red when Ahri opened her mouth with her tongue. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. Then Ahri pulled back slightly, blushing herself. She didn't even have to ask what that meant. No words were required. Sona…wanted her too. She pinched herself, just in case she was dreaming. But not, what was happening was real. Sona walking in on her, Sona seeing her, Sona _kissing her._ Real. All of it.

"C-can I have you," Ahri asked, lowering her head, blushing deeply. "In that way. Can I…make love to you?"

Sona lay her head on her, pressing her body closer. What a satisfying warmth…She cupped Ahri's cheek. Then, she nodded. That was all Ahri needed. All Ahri had ever wanted. Her embarrassment fled her as she realized what that meant. The fox inside of her was demanding she take the mate she'd wanted for so long. Since she saw her with those snowflakes on her lashes and that smile on her face as she played her etwahl for all the children and men and women surrounding her. She wanted Sona, in this moment, to only give her the time of day. Tails swishing, she nipped at Sona's lips.

"This is your last chance," She murmured, anger filling her voice. Anger from that fox. Not from Ahri herself. It wanted her now, _right _now, no more waiting, and no backing out. Her tails swished hungrily, and her eyes narrowed into two golden slits. When Sona just nodded and smiled again, Ahri lunged. She crushed their mouths together. Sona didn't make a noise, but Ahri knew she was whimpering, her eyes widened when Ahri deepened the kiss. She wanted more. She wrapped one arm around the maven, pressing their breasts together. Through her dress, Ahri could feel the hardened tips of her nipples. So like Sona to not wear anything on her breasts… She was filled with a sudden jealousy. Out of nowhere, spawned by nothing.

She just wanted Sona to be hers. Wanted no one to see this lovely, red face gazing back at them, feel her breasts the way Ahri was right now. Sona stops her from being too quick, and Ahri whined needily, when the maven shook her head and waggled a finger. Tails thumping on the bed, ears twitching with curiosity, Ahri allowed herself to be guided back onto the bed. Her feet were hanging from the side of the bed.

Sona smiled at her, flirtatious and hungry. "Mmm, you're gonna tease me, are you?" Ahri purred hungrily, "Better hurry. I need you. Soon."

Giggling without a noise, Sona began to strip. Her body always was such a sexy sight. A deep groan was wrenched from her throat at the sight of those breasts. They were so large, the cute pink nipples swollen with desire. Sona was so beautiful. All that pale skin, those eyes, how soft her hair looked. Speaking of which, Sona was letting her hair down. It fell in long waves down her shoulders, over the front of her breasts. When Sona kicked her dress away from her feet, her heavy breasts bounced. Ahri had to suppress a giggle.

Sona noticed though. And she blushed bright red, then glanced at Ahri's clothes. Ah, right, this would work better if Ahri was naked too. For some odd reason, and despite the fact that Sona had seen her before, Ahri felt embarrassed revealing her body to her best friend. It was incredible, but compared to Sona's it was really nothing special. Ahri took her clothes off as the maven began to push her panties down her womanly hips. She purred deeply when she noticed a string of wetness stretching from the pussy that was being revealed to her and the panties that were leaving it. She was so wet she had made a pool on the front of her underwear. Had watching Ahri touch herself truly been arousing to Sona?

The kitsune resisted the urge to preen, instead getting naked herself. When they were both bare bodied, they ran their eyes along each other's body. Then, Sona smiled at her, and stepped closer. Before Ahri could grasp her and draw her close, Sona got to her knees. What was the maven about to do? Suck her off? The thought was so pleasing. "You don't have to," she murmured. The fox disagreed. Once this started, she wouldn't be capable of letting Sona stop until she came in the maven's mouth.

Sona nodded. Her eyes said "_But I want to._" Ahri didn't know how to respond to that. Sona rested one smooth, soft hand onto the side of Ahri's knee. Then she gestured for the kitsune to spread them. She did as told, pushing her thighs apart eagerly. Embarrassment filled her again as she thought about how her cock really was nothing special…her anatomy was hermaphroditic. She had a cock, and balls, and below those balls was her pussy. That was special, but her cock itself was only five inches. That was small for this land.

Sona takes her time exploring with her fingers. She takes Ahri's recently used cock in her hand. It's only semi-erect, and it's still soaked at the tip from her previous orgasm. So are Ahri's fingers for that matter. The kitsune felt pride when she felt herself swell beneath the maven's soft touch. She had an incredible recovery, even if she was somewhat small. Fingertips eagerly explored the wet opening beneath her balls. Sona's expression was hungry, but also serene at the same time. It was clear there was nothing else she'd rather be doing than this.

Had Sona been wanting this too? Ahri wished she could ask her. Wished Sona could talk.

Her fingertips inched in, and Ahri whimpered. Her ears twitched, a tiny squeal falling from her plump lips. Sona smirked at the response, staring up at her. Ahri didn't know what to say, so she just stayed quiet, face red. Sona removed her fingers, earning a soft sigh of disappointment which quickly disappeared when she realized what was about to happen. The maven had a hand on each of her massive tits, and she was lifting them. "Fuck, Sona," she whimpered before they'd even wrapped around her.

They swallowed her entire cock. Her mouth fell open. Her eyes widened. Better than any hand, any pussy, and mouth. Everything was soft and warm and damn it all Ahri wanted to plaster those breasts with her cum. She'd never felt this before. When Sona began to move them, it wasn't all that special. It was awkward, actually. "Um," Ahri began. Sona put her finger to her lips. Then she lowered her mouth, and spit. Again and again until her tits and the kitsune's cock were slick with it. Sona gathered her tits together, and tightened them around her cock, and began to move again. Ahri felt it this time.

"Gods, it feels so good," she murmured, as the warm wet pressure pushed up and down her dick. She thrust her hips somewhat, slow. She was willing to let Sona do the work for now though. Ahri would be working her hard that night, after all. Drool was still glistening on Sona's chin, dripping from those plump and kissable lips. The kitsune didn't say a word, couldn't because she was so lost in her pleasure, as those plump pink lips parted. Sona knew what she was doing, that much Ahri was sure of. Whenever Ahri's little cock escaped the confines of those beautiful tits, she popped the head of the fox's dick into her mouth.

Watching it was so erotic it nearly pushed Ahri to orgasm. Those wet lips wrapping around her swollen tip, the way Sona's expression just screamed how much she loved this. Loved having her breasts taken like this, loved Ahri's taste. Again, that jealousy filled her. The titfuck was suddenly much less appealing. Stopping Sona from sucking her again felt like a terrible mistake. But her envy lessened the loss. Ahri was panting, her mouth was wet, and her cock was stiff as stone.

Sona waited for her, curious.

"I don't want you fucking anyone else," Ahri murmured, gazing down with her golden eyes. "I want you to be mine." Sona blushed, and pressed her cheek against Ahri's cock. It strained, desperate for more of the gentle musician. She rubbed her cheek again it, eyes growing darker with lust. Then she looked up at Ahri, and nodded. "Sona," Ahri muttered, leaning down. "I'm being serious. If some else touches you… I want you to be my mate. Meaning you don't get anyone else. Only me. M-maybe one day…my pups too…maybe." Her anger and jealousy left her as she again got that image of Sona pregnant with her kin.

She knew she was being unfair, demanding so much, but again she got that nod. That smile that made her heart pound and her entire body heat up. Sona didn't mind being all hers, then. Sona didn't mind having her pups. Ahri was overwhelmed with emotion. She pat the bed beside her.

"Sona, I want you on your hands and knees." Ahri didn't, but the fox did. Sona's eyes glittered at those words, and she wet her lips. Her womanly body would probably look so fucking wonderful in that position.

Sona climbed up onto the bed. Ahri was right. The maven looked edible. Her plump, round ass was in the air. Between her legs her bare, pink pussy was soaked. Her lips were so soft looking. Ahri wanted to bury her face in it and consume her new lover until she coated the kitsune's face. But she wanted her cock to be coated even more than her face. She mewled softly as she positioned herself. Sona gazed back at her over her shoulder, a kind smile on her face.

Ahri placed a kiss on one buttock cheek, shifting until she was on her knees. This was really happening. She was about to sink her cock into Sona. Cum into her. She wanted to make sure that was okay. "Can I…inside." She whispered. Not even hesitating, Sona nodded.

Ahri's face was bright red.

No way. Her lover was seriously willing to…to have her puppies!? Surely she wasn't thinking this through?! She was being consumed by happiness. Her entire body felt warm, she was dizzy. The thought of it all. A family, for once. Sona becoming her wife. Beautiful babies. Sona living with her forever… Ahri's tails were swaying through the air, expressing her pleasure. Her golden eyes gleamed with joy. This was it, then. They were together.

Ahri sunk herself inside, deep. Sona shook, twitching. The kitsune could practically hear her moans. She pushed their bodies together, sinking into her tight heat. She groaned deeply, vision dimming. Her breasts had been incredible, her pussy was a whole different world. It felt so good, clenching around her and grasping at her, begging for everything she had. She began to push their bodies together, the slap of skin on skin louder with each thrust. Sona pushed back against her every time she did.

The sight was incredible. Sona's ass, her wet seam dripping honey down her cock.

_'__Mmm.'_

What? Ahri's eyes shot wide. Did she just hear Sona? Whoever had spoken, their voice send a shiver down Ahri's spine and her cock stiffened fully. No way.

_'__Why did she stop? I need it, I want it.'_

"Sona, I can…hear you," Ahri said, eyes wide. "I can hear what you're thinking." They both froze for a moment. Ahri's cock slipped out, when Sona pushed away. When Sona turned around, there were tears brimming her eyes. Ahri's heart pounded.

_You can hear me!? You can hear me, Ahri?_

That sweet, soothing, powerful voice again. Ahri nodded her head, at a loss for words. Was it because they became mates? Is it because their souls were being bared to each other? It had to do with Ahri being a kitsune, that had to be it! Whatever caused it, she didn't care. She _loved _her. She loved her voice. This was a time to celebrate. The urge to make love, instead of fuck, took over. "Lay on your back, Sona."

Sona did as she was ordered. She lay on her back, tears streaming down her cheeks, and spread her legs. _'I've dreamed of this. Dreamed of you making love to me and hearing me and cherishing me.' _Ahri shuddered at those words as she pushed her body onto Sona's. The maven's legs wrapped around her hips, feet on her bum. She leaned down and kissed her. '_I love you. Kiss me more. Go inside me!'_

Ahri nodded slowly, lovingly running her tongue against Sona's as she reentered her mate. Not lover, not friend, _mate. _Ahri prayed she'd never have to have sex with another person again. Nothing could compare to this! Her heart was pounding in her ears as the wet heat engulfed her again, and her cock throbbed hungrily. She was so close to cumming. Sona's voice, Sona's touch, Sona's smell. All of the things that had happened tonight were going to push her over the edge.

Sona parted their kiss, mouth opening wide as she let out a silent gasp.

Except, Ahri heard it. Heard her gasp and moan and scream with every thrust. _'I wanna come, I wanna come so bad,' _Sona whispered, _'Ahri, Ahri~" _The kitsune had never thought she would hear Sona say her name. She sunk her cock inside the maven deeper, eyes widening. Just hearing her name it- _'I can feel you throbbing inside of me. Begging to spill. I want it inside, Ahri. I need your seed inside._ _Give it to me, give it to me so I can come with you, love.' _Sona's words were guiding her along. She wanted to give her mate her cum. She was going to. She felt the familiar tug along her shaft, the tightening of her balls. Sona reached down swiftly, and her fingers pushed deep, entering Ahri's pussy. Ahri choked, letting out a sound that was halfway a scream halfway a whimper. She collapsed over Sona, her breasts falling against the maven's face. She was…about to- Sona's teeth bit deep. Deep into the skin right between her shoulder and her breast.

That did it. Ahri sobbed, and tears began to stream down her cheeks as she exploded. She'd never felt anything like it. Her vision went white. Her eyes rolled back and she lost control of her body. She came, harder than she ever had. Her cum coated Sona's insides. Each spurt brought new words from her mate. _'Yes, just like that-' _Then Sona's lips were on hers, and the maven was cumming too. Tightening and squeezing and dripping around her cock, milking her for every drop of cum that she had.

Her entire body shook. Finally, she collapsed. Sona was exhausted too. Ahri feared for a moment that because their desires had been fulfilled, and they were finished she would no longer hear Sona's voice. But that didn't happen.

_'__T-that was wonderful. Like a dream,'_ Sona whispered. Her fingers ran along Ahri's cheeks and eyes and mouth. Her big beautiful eyes…Ahri kissed her needily, lovingly.

"I love you, Sona. So much…" She clasped their hands together. Pressed their foreheads together.

Sona smiled. That smile. That smile that said she would be happy as long as she had Ahri at her side.

Then four words, four words made Ahri weep. '_I love you too.' _For once, Ahri had someone who loved her. For once, Ahri felt satisfied and her soul was complete. For once, Ahri had a family. The fox inside of her was silent. She rested her head on Sona's breasts now, worn out.

"I would like to nap on these," she muttered, tone rather demanding. Inside her mind, Sona giggled. Such a wonderful sound, like music…more beautiful than even her etwahl. Against the sweaty, spit slick skin of Sona's breasts, Ahri smiled. She pushed the covers completely away from them. Lee Sin was on them. She wanted it to be just them on this bed. Sona's body was warm. Ahri could hear her heart pounding. She closed her eyes. With her hand resting on the other woman's belly, she fell deep asleep.

Unknown to her, a third soul began to bloom.


	6. Rek'SaiSyndra

This is by far the weirdest chapter of Wet so far, in my honest opinion. But, I'm rolling with it. Next chapter should either be Nami x Miss Fortune or Diana x Leona. Leave a review please, they're always appreciated! Once again, requests are accepted. **TheLastYukami**, your request has been considered and there's a large chance I'm going to do it. 

Syndra _loved _power. Especially if it belonged to her. She had no friends but she did have a wary respect for some others such as Zed and Aatrox. However, they were men- one of which was a Demon- and she didn't find getting power _all that impressive _when one was born being given respect or being feared, and despite not caring about her feminine kin it annoyed her how much a woman had to fight for power in Runeterra, as if they didn't deserve it like males. Syndra had no doubt that if a child like her had been discovered and was male they would be instantly taken to begin studying rather than forced into seclusion and oppression as she was. Because of her circumstances, she had thought she'd never find a woman more powerful than herself. It simply wasn't possible when she couldn't even find a _man _more powerful.

Then she met Rek'Sai, a primal creature that radiated just what she loved so much: pure, unaltered rage and power. The mighty thing was taut with muscles and hard, smooth to the touch skin. Despite being from the Void, she was a beautiful creature and her scales were Syndra's favorite color, dark purple like grapes. Syndra admired her, the only female of an entire species of Void creatures.

The Void had always been a somewhat fascinating idea to Syndra. She had witnessed firsthand the power Malzahar had gained from seeking the Void out, and even Kassadin had gained incredible powers although he hated the strength given to him by the "horrid place." It wasn't just that she was female, but the way the other Void monsters reacted to Rek'Sai. The creatures were absolutely terrified of her even Cho'Gath, who she didn't think could be afraid of anyone. But again… Rek'Sai didn't have to earn her power, she was born as she was and beyond that physical strength and prowess she was a mindless beast, much like a man and it was _that _which interested the Sovereign most of all.

Any beast can be tamed under the right conditions, and Syndra wanted –no, needed- Rek'Sai as her own, no matter what the price.

She knew already that Rek'Sai had a primal hunger for the flesh. It was a rather terrifying idea, being eaten, but other animals were able to be trained to eat the right things. And the fastest way to an animal's heart was through food, so the first thing she did was find a Summoner. It was child's play really, like all men, he was eager to bed her and she was able to lure him off the Fields of Justice to where she knew Rek'Sai regularly made her nest. She made swift work of him, and she knew the Void Creature heard his screams of pain because her cackling pierced the air.

Syndra wet her lips, not quite sure where the beast was within the huge tunnel. Then one huge clawed hand slammed out, close to crushing both the corpse being offered and Syndra herself. Terror filled her, but she forced it back, narrowing her glowing violet eyes and spreading her arms wide. "There is no need to be angered, I am aware I intrude upon your territory," she declared in a firm, but soft tone. She didn't want to enrage the creature, it was quick to attack. She had seen it devour another on the Rift, resulting in a very terrifying and bloody death, which must have been horrendous to feel…

Rek'Sai growled deeply, poking her head very slightly from the cave, the sounds radiating from her throat softening as if she understood. It was as Syndra had thought. Rek'Sai was able to hear the tone of her voice and understand that she was no threat. She forced back a heavy sigh of relief. A part of her had thought she was going to die here. She cleared her throat, "I've brought you a gift…Rek'Sai," she lifted the corpse with a gesture of her hand, dark magical leash lifting it for her. Rek'Sai tilted her huge head in its direction, hissing so loud Syndra's ears rang. Syndra stayed completely still, "For you," she said pleasantly, "an offering."

After what felt like an eternity, the thunderous growls radiating from the beast broke off into an odd, crackling purr. Rek'Sai curled her claws around the corpse, hissing very softly as she withdrew into the cave with it. The thunderous snarls broke out again, and Syndra understood what was being said to her- and she was more than a little peeved-. However, she forced herself to leave and accept that progress might be slow with such a prideful, powerful beast. She shouldn't expect it to be easy.

She continued this process for days. Summoner after Summoner, man after man. Soon Rek'Sai awaited her with her head poked out of the cave, purring eagerly as she brought the beautiful creature her meal of the day. It was on one of these days, that Syndra took the next step. Floating gently, the sounds of the man being devoured echoing back at her, she raised her voice once more. "Rek'Sai," she called, head cocked slightly, "When you are finished I wish to talk." The sound of messy eating withered away. A snarl was the only response she got. Then, the mighty thing emerged once more.

Once again, Syndra was enraptured by the beautiful thing. So large. Rek'sai had even been made smaller by the Summoner's, yet she still towered over her. Her dark purple scales were glittering in the sunlight, terrifying maw parted around purr like-cackles. She was apparently not as unintelligent as Syndra had first thought, for she knew what Syndra was saying. Or at least recognized her tone. That was fascinating. Incredible. The mighty beast waited.

Syndra inhaled. She reached her hand out, "I wish to spend some time with you. Speak to you for some time. Will you lay beside me?" Rek'Sai peered in the direction where the Sovereign floated, head cocked. Rumbles were emerging from the beast's throat, warning, cautious. Syndra didn't blame the beast for her mistrust. After all, she knew how the creature felt. She was getting attacked by humans, human men, just for being what she was born as. Others wanted to destroy her for her power. But that was not what Syndra wanted… With Rek'Sai at her side, the many void creatures that came with her, they would be…unstoppable. "If you do, I will bring you double the amount of men next time I stop to visit."

That seemed to seal the deal. Rek'Sai cackled, her massive body shifting. There was a loud, cracking noise as the scales and limbs of creature's body curled.

Now that she was doing it, the Sovereign found this much more terrifying. The beast was massive, and that was more evident when Rek'Sai was curled around her as it was. She could easily crush Syndra with one of those mighty claws. Syndra wouldn't be able to stop it, despite her immense power. Rek'Sai seemed to sense her fear, and she leaned forward, pressing her mighty head against Syndra. Nudging her, nuzzling her. Her scales were warm, dry. The white haired woman realized something.

The way the beast was wrapped around her wasn't in an intimidating, or aggressive way. But a protective one. Rek'Sai wasn't used to the sunlight. What she knew of it was that when she emerged into it, she was attacked. And she was protecting Syndra in case one of those attacks occurred. Syndra felt soothed, and affection poured from her as she placed a hand on the beast's scaled flank. Without another word, and for the first time in a long while, she sat in the grass and rested her head against Rek'Sai's side as well. There was something wonderful about this. And she knew that Rek'Sai felt this too, for she was purring. She knew too, that the beast wanted to talk.

"I want your help, Rek'Sai." The beast didn't make a sound, but her terrifying maw twitched. "I want to kill them all. Rule over them all. I want you to help me do it." She ran her hand up and down that warm side, enjoying the feeling of the heat seeping into her skin. Rek'Sai rumbled her approval at Syndra's words. She liked the word kill, she liked the word rule. Syndra liked them too. "I am one of the most powerful humans in this world. If not _the most. _With you at my side, we could get rid of all those disgusting humans. They would cower and worship us." Rek'Sai liked those two words too. Cower, and worship.

Shock filled Syndra as she ran her hand further down the beasts body, moving to her slightly visibly belly. She felt it. Something….hard. Wet on the end, throbbing. Her eyes widened in terror and she looked over to see between her four huge legs, a massive, fat, scaled cock. Rek'Sai rumbled more. She trembled at the sight. Syndra's words, the way she was speaking to her, the way she was near her, the way she'd been feeding her…turned Rek'Sai on? More than that, she had a…member? Why, was she not a female? She moved to stand, but Rek'Sai snarled angrily.

Syndra's eyes widened further. She had thought maybe that Rek'Sai was beginning to see her as a friend but, could it be that she saw her as a mate?! "Rek'Sai…I need to leave now."

The beast only grumbled, shifting until that fat organ was pressed to Syndra's side. It was so big. It throbbed against her, the odd looking head dripping streams of glowing purple precum. Rek'Sai didn't have to talk for Syndra to understand what this meant. What was expected of her. Terror filled her. Rek'Sai was accepting her offering, accepting the place at her side, so long as Syndra did this. The Sovereign tensely placed a hand on the huge shaft. It was rock hard, scaled as she had thought. Spiked slightly. The head was as big as a fist.

Between her legs, Syndra was sobbing. She hadn't even realized it, until she felt sticky arousal on her thighs. This cock, it was larger and more beautiful than any cock she had ever seen. And Syndra had seen many. She squeezed the huge organ, starting to enjoy the way it dripped and pulsed at her touch. Rek'Sai made a sound of approval. Was Syndra really about to do this? She placed her fingers around the shaft tighter, and began to run them up and down. _Throb, throb. _Huge globules of sticky, purple cum came away on her fingers. Heat shot through her belly, as she imagined that pouring inside of her. Syndra leaned down. She wanted to taste it. Rek'Sai roared when Syndra lightly flicked her tongue out, and lapped at the excess fluid.

It was _delicious. _Hot, syrupy, sweet. Before she could stop herself, the Sovereigns plump lips were parting around the fat weeping head. The shaft poked into her mouth, her jaw aching. Tears bit at her eyes at the slight pain, but it was as if she had lost control of her body. The smell of this cock too, was threatening to make her lose her mind. She sunk the cock further into her mouth, eyes shut as she felt the delicious heat of her new ally. Rek'Sai body wrapped more around her. Not just a protective embrace, a lover's embrace. How had Syndra not realized it sooner? But that did not matter.

"Mmmph," she mumbled around the dick, eyes rolling into the back of her head, as pulsing streams of the sticky purple cum dripped down her throat. She wanted it deeper…Rek'Sai's claws wrapped around Syndra's belly, and almost gently, the creature began to thrust. In and out. Syndra was going to go insane. She wanted more of the cum, needed it. Needed more of this delicious scent. She felt the claws of the beast tear through the cloth of her clothing, ripping them from her body.

Syndra wrapped her fingers around the pulsing base of the cock, and choked herself on Rek'Sai's dick she bobbed her head so eagerly. It was too much, her body knew it, but she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to, until she felt Rek'Sai burst. She would surely drown in the cum. It was Rek'Sai herself that put an end to Syndra's ravenous sucking, pulling herself free. Syndra let out a pained noise at being denied this. Rek'Sai gave her a nudge with her head, fangs so near, bringing back some of that fear. What in the world was Syndra doing right now!? Why didn't she care?

Rek'Sai nuzzled her, and the creature shifted until it was standing partially, crouched over her. Syndra knew without a doubt what she wanted. The misery at being denied a load of semen in her throat faded away, at the thought of it being poured into her pussy. Two of Rek'Sai's odd, clawed legs, parted Syndra's own. The massive, throbbing head of the cock was against her pussy now. There was so much heat. Radiating all over her. Lust, Rek'Sai's physical heat, the heat of the grass on her knees, the sunlight shining overhead. Syndra whimpered, shaking her ass lightly. At the movement, Rek'Sai's mighty cock slid against her soaked pussy lips. She shuddered at the contact, and Rek'Sai snarled.

It was obvious, that the Void creature knew she had to be gentle with Syndra. That Rek'Sai was resisting the urge to sheath herself inside Syndra in one push, was resisting her very nature and natural instinct. Syndra felt another rush of affection. Visions of the future they would creature were pouring into her mind. Perhaps she could convince some of the others to join them. Tahm Kench, Aatrox, maybe even Morgana…her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she lost the ability to speak or think, for Rek'Sai had begun to push her huge hard cock into Syndra's tight human entrance.

Rek'Sai was making loud, rumbling, cackling noises with every inch that was pushed inside. Syndra couldn't care less about the future anymore. About anything but the dick being pushed inside her. She didn't know she was capable of spreading so much, but it was. Her pussy was aching and pulsing and wrapping around, parting around Rek'Sai's cock as if it was meant for her. The scales, the slight nubby spikes, hurt so much but they felt so good too! Rek'Sai pushed her legs further apart, sunk her body down more until her scaled underbelly was against Syndra's back.

"More," Syndra whimpered pathetically, as she felt the streams of cum being poured inside her as Rek'Sai pushed deeper. When she looked down, she saw that her belly had a slight bulge. She didn't care. Didn't care if she burst. She needed more. She knew soon, that she would feel Rek'Sai's load swelling her even further. The thought made a wet stream of her own fluids drip out onto her thighs, onto the base of Rek'Sai's cock. "More more more," she chanted.

Rek'Sai, instead of sinking deeper, began to thrust.

Syndra lost her mind. Cock, she was having a cock pounded into her, a creature of the Void was fucking her, was going to dump a load of cum into her, was going to make Syndra her mate! A creature of the Void found her appealing! Thought she was powerful. Arrogance and pleasure made her dizzy. She buried her fingers into the grass, rocking back eagerly against Rek'Sai's cock. She panted "more" with every thrust, unable to stop herself. Rek'Sai did not cum quickly, not like human men. Minutes became numerous until an hour had passed and the creature was still sawing into her.

Drool dripped down her chin, so much she would have felt shame if anyone had seen her. But right now she was incapable of feeling shame. So lost in this pleasure. She was getting fucked by an animal, a beast! More than that she was getting dominated. She panted, face pressing into the grass as she collapsed. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. And Rek'Sai had apparently reached her peak as well. Syndra screamed as the creatures cock throbbed and- Gods, she was so close to coming, she needed it, wanted it so badly.

Streams of sticky, thick fluid poured into her pussy. So much that soon it was seeping from her entrance around Rek'Sai's dick into the grass. Rek'Sai lay herself down, a majority of her weight on top of Syndra. She didn't pull herself out, unloading her seed into Syndra until she was swollen with it. The heat of the moisture threw Syndra over the edge. She had never felt an orgasm before. It tore through her entire body, her nipples taut and swollen beyond belief, her pussy dripping juices, her entire body tensed up. She'd been truly fucked.

She could never go back now. Could never go back to human cock. It was like her insides were being painted, made into Rek'Sai's. They were mates, lovers, and partners. Rek'Sai was roaring, hissing, digging her claws deep into the grass. And then, just like that, it was over. Syndra felt a rush of soreness, she truly was stretched beyond all belief…how was this even possible? Rek'Sai purred, gaping maw pressing close. Syndra blinked drearily as she felt the fangs being playfully pressed against her. A small smile parted her lips. The future looked bright. At least it did for them. Her smile became a smirk. Rek'Sai hissed lightly, and nudged her. Her cock was dragged out of Syndra's pussy, before the rapidly hardening tip pressed against the entrance right above it.

Rek'Sai was insatiable...But Syndra's body wanted it too. Wanted more. Rek'Sai began to press into her ass, claiming that hole too. Apparently instead of taming Rek'Sai, Rek'Sai had tamed her.


	7. MfNami

I will be reusing champions in chapters, for those who asked. Just cycling through a majority of them before I redo a character. Make sense? Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always requests are taken as long as a thought out review comes with it. Read on.

Some night's Sarah Fortune felt guilt, fear, and loss. Those nights she drank herself into oblivion, guzzling cup after cup of ale until she was damn near ready to pass out and unable to feel at all anymore. Some nights, when she is just trying to rest, she sees her mother in her dreams.

Her mother is never proud. And she makes sure Sarah knows that she is becoming what she hates. Sarah knows that, but she can't stop now, and when she tries to explain that to her mother the woman begins to melt away and Miss Fortune is left awake, panting and sobbing. Those nights she doesn't even have the strength to stand up, so she made sure she had bottles of alcohol by her bedside.

Sarah sighed heavily as she lifted one such bottle to her lips, groaning with relief when she felt the tangy, cold liquid enter her system. She shook her head, a little kick in the drink. When she looked in the mirror she was surprised by what she saw. Miss Fortune saw less of herself in the mirror every day.

Heavy bags were under her eyes, her skin was pale and unhealthy as if she hadn't seen the sun in a long time, even though she basically lived beneath it. She dressed herself, scantily as usual, but the air bit at the flesh far more than usual. She groaned in annoyance. She was getting sick, no doubt. Regardless, her ship wasn't going to run itself.

One-Eyed Pete, her first man, gave her an odd look when she goes on deck. "You slept rather late, Cap'n," he stated, rubbing at his scruff. His very bushy brows lowered, and he peered at her with watery green eyes. "You aright? You seem a bit unda the weatha'."

She gave him a frosty look and crossed her arms. "I'm fine." She gazed across the deck. She felt satisfied when she looked at her crew. Hardworking men and women saved from poverty or saved from crime, or both. She was glad to save them from themselves.

A voice whispered in the back of her head. _"But who is going to save you from yourself, Sarah?"_ She shakes her head, tries to get the thought out. Despite being out on the sea, despite having her crew mates and her ship and her revenge on Gangplank…there's something missing. Her body knew it. No matter how many women she dragged to her bed to fuck, or men to fuck her, that tightness in her chest remained. She sighed shakily, running her fingers through her red locks.

"How's the weather looking," she asked, to change the subject.

"Terrible," One-Eyed Pete responded honestly. Miss Fortune looked out over the horizon, and was surprised that she hadn't noticed it herself. She truly was losing herself. Without a doubt she knew there were rough waves ahead of them, and no land in sight for days. But, this would not be the first time they had faced something like this. And not the last.

At least that's what she thought. She had no idea how wrong she truly was.

Sarah Fortune, for the first time, couldn't catch her balance on board. The dock was wet and slippery, and she tasted salt water as she collapsed. Her crew was panicked, some had been swept away. This had all happened so fast, it simply wasn't natural. Now that she thought about it, hadn't the skies been clear the day before? Her thoughts were forcibly torn from her when she was dashed against the side of the ship, seeing stars for a moment. She knew that the wet gush she felt on her forehead wasn't sea water or rain, but blood. It dripped into her eyes, clouded her vision.

She rested her head against the wood of the ship. Tiredness, tiredness that had stayed with her since she put a bullet through Gankplank's head poured throughout her. Why was she still fighting? She was a mercenary, a pirate hunter, but why? Now that Gangplank was dead, where did that leave her? There was no purpose to her life. Once she let her rage get the best of her, once she _killed him_, she became him. She was no different. She didn't have the right to guide these men…so she should just let it end here. Miss Fortune smiled pleasantly at the thought. When she opened her eyes she saw that her blood had seeped onto the wood beneath her, soaking in with the water that crashed onto the deck and over her. As she closed her eyes, and let her life slip away, she swore she heard music.

Warmth. Salt. A…tongue?

Sarah Fortune's eyes shot wide. Panic made her heart pound, and she reached to where Shock and Awe lay at her hips but- A mouth was crushed to hers, and thin wet hands had her wrists pinned on something that felt a lot like stone. Sharp, orange eyes like fire glinted back at her. No, like the sun. The mouth latched to hers didn't move, soft lips caressing Sarah's. Miss Fortune realized the gaze that met hers was not human...But- her eyes flickered as she lost her breath. That tongue, that salty tongue that lashed and lapped at her own felt so good. It would be nice to let it continue. Then, just like that, the person pulled away.

"You should be alright now."

Sarah blinked drearily. "What..?"

"I cannot say the same for your crew members."

The voice that reached her ears was so soft, and so soothing that the words didn't register. She smiled stupidly and nodded. The beautiful creature in front of her cocked her head. Pale, light green skin was nearly translucent, and on the top of the creatures head was a mop of tendrils, yellow in color resembling strands of hair. This girl-She really did look like the sea. She sounded like it too, voice reminiscent of gentle waves lapping at a white beach. Sarah Fortune loved the sea.

Then, the words hit her. Hard. "They died?" The creature gazed at her for a very long moment. Miss Fortune panicked, as she realized once more but with a less clouded mind that this creature was not human! "Unhand me," she murmured calmly. Miss Fortune ran her eyes down the woman. Those were breasts alright, hidden by delicate frills that were parted to reveal the round sides of said breasts. The frills made a seductive v, where instead of a pair of legs lay, was a long fishlike tail. A…mermaid? Miss Fortune blinked, and smiled. She had heard that these creatures were kind, gentle. "Please," she added, now that she knew she was in good company.

Sensing that she was no longer so distressed the woman smiled peacefully. "They are not dead," she said carefully, "at the moment I sent them off, they were very much alive."

Miss Fortune's suspicion rose again. She sat up straight. Her entire body ached like she'd had the crap beaten out of her. She wanted a full body massage from Burly Brad. "Ugh," she mumbled, "why did you…keep me here then?"

"It is not common for a Marai to save a human from a wreckage. It's even less common to save so many…" The part fish woman sighed wistfully, and her tail swished lightly. Miss Fortune noticed then that a large pool of water was formed around her near the ground. Some kind of water magic? No doubt. She wet her dry lips as the woman continued. She reached around for her captain's hat, and found it was nowhere near. Her chest tightened. But she forced herself to stay calm. She had to take this a step at a time. And she had to listen to her "savior." "I require something in return," the girl smiled, eyes bright.

Miss Fortune blinked. "I have plenty of money to offer," she said after a minute, and grinned victoriously. "No need to worry. If that's all finished up I can go on my merry little way now-"

"No!" The mermaid practically shouted. Miss Fortune's eyes widened. The girl murmured apologetically. "I apologize. I don't want…money. Or anything material. I want help. Someone at my side to help me complete my current task. A…travelling companion."

For a moment, the mercenary just blinked. Her ocean blue eyes were wide. Then, much to the mermaid's obvious distress and surprise, she burst a fit of laughter. "I apologize little girl but I will not be joining you on whatever adventure you have planned. I have a whole lawless town to put under my boot. Apologies. You'll have to find someone else."

"Until you help me finish my task, you're living on borrowed time. You've felt the kiss of a mermaid, after all. It's what brought you back from the edge. I can just as quickly send you back." The beautiful sea creature ran her fingers along her own plump, kissable mouth. Her golden eyes glittered, bright irises seeking Sarah's again. Under her breath, the bounty hunter cursed. Just her luck to get stuck with some adolescent mergirl looking for a fun time. "Please. I would greatly appreciate it. The fate of my people rests in whether or not I find this particular item I'm looking for or not."

Miss Fortune didn't really have a choice, did she? And she wasn't going to sit here pretending that she did. She wasn't so arrogant. This thing had saved her life, saved her from the terrible waves that had almost consumed her. Truthfully, this could be an opportunity… She'd been bored lately. Perhaps this was just what she needed. Sarah Fortune let out a long, heavy sight. The fish girl stared back at her with huge eyes, blinking as she waited for a response. Her decision was made for her at the sight of the adorable expression, like big puppy dog yes. Irresistible.

"Alright, I'll go on this journey with you."

Pure, unfiltered happiness radiated from the "Marai". Her tail swished, and she twirled elegantly, giggling with joy. "Thank you thank you!" Miss Fortune was warmed by the sight, heart pounding. This girl…she really was cute, wasn't she? Smiling slightly, the captain nodded.

"You're welcome. So what is this "Quest" exactly?"

"Umm," The fish girl swam close, eyes blinking. "We will talk about it later. I'm trying to find something called a moonstone. But before that…" Gently, the mermaid swam closer, until her body was pressed gently against Sarah's. "Let's get you into the water. I want to finish our pact, now that I have your consent." A bright smile parted the girl's soft looking lips. Miss Fortune flushed, noticing the frill covered "breasts" on her arm. They were so soft. The bounty hunter was taken aback at the feeling. Then the words hit her. Finish what pact?

"Pact," she asked suspiciously. This could be a trick. The mermaid could be luring into the water to drag her under it. But then again, if that was the case why did she save Sarah?

"Mhmm. I brought you back to life temporarily by kissing you. Now I'm going to give it all to you with the exchange of more moisture." Miss Fortune blinked, remembering the wet tongue-filled kiss. Uncharacteristically, the ginger captain blushed. The girl saw her embarrassed, confused expression. Her own face seemed to flush. ""Um. That is…your…thing." She averted her eyes. "I felt it wrong using it while you were not awake so I decided to wait for you to awaken to finish."

Sarah Fortune's breath caught. "My…thing?" She knew what the answer was before the fish even opened her mouth.

"Yes the thing between your legs."

"I see. And this has to be done." Hesitating, the fish girl nodded slowly.

"You don't really have a choice if you want to live," she frowned, tugging a tentacle on her head nervously. "Have you changed your mind then?" Sarah Fortune was at a loss. But when she thought about it, the answer was so obvious. Obviously, she would do whatever she had to to live. "Um…what do you want to do then?"

"Your name. Could I at least know your name before I use my 'thing'?"

"Nami," the mermaid giggled, "and what is yours human?" Her fiery eyes glinted as she waited for a response, a smile on her face. Sarah bowed.

"Sarah Fortune at your service, bounty hunter and the only law in Bilgewater that there is."

Nami cocked her head in confusion. "Is Bilgewater a human town?" Miss Fortune nodded and Nami smiled. "I see, that makes sense. Shall we get this started then?" Sighing gently, and making sure she really wanted to do this, Sarah smiled.

"Yes, let's get to it. What exactly is it that I have to do?"

"We have to…erhm…mate, that is," Nami whimpered, and Miss Fortune knew that if she were human her face would be bright red. "Since I am giving you my life force, unless we want to use blood, this is the only way to exchange it. If you don't want to-"

"That's fine," Sarah interrupted calmly, as she looked around. She was on some kind of island with lots of sand, the ocean lapping at the yellow shore. As she spoke she began to walk towards the water, and Nami followed closely. Her mind was racing. The idea was becoming more and more appealing. She hadn't felt right these past few weeks, months. Getting away from Bilgewater suddenly sounded wonderful, getting away from her crew. And she would be having sex with the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Mating with a damn mermaid. Not only that, but she would be going on an adventure. Gangplank was dead, her crew and men could handle the rest of it for a few weeks as they found this "Treasure." She realized suddenly, how fortunate she was. Sarah grinned.

"I have to say though, that if you think this is a one and done thing, I'm afraid I can't allow that," Sarah declared as she began to strip her clothes off. Nami watched her move with saucer wide eyes.

"You want to mate more than once."

"Despite looking like it, I don't throw my body around like meat, Nami," Sarah replied dryly. Nami twirled a hair tentacle.

"Well, Marai mate randomly. We don't really have lifelong mates and all that…"

For some reason, the thought of the mermaid having sex with some merman pissed the bounty hunter off. She huffed, and ran her fingers through her long waves of ginger hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her huge hat in the sand. She grabbed it. Nami watched as each piece of clothing was removed until Sarah was naked in front of her. Nami seemed overwhelmed. "Feet sure are weird," she murmured, cheeks puffing out as she took a closer look at Sarah's naked body. "And there is hair here as well as on your head?" Nami reached her moist, slender hand out. Sarah tensed a little when she felt the wet hand press against her limp cock. "Is this not a males? Why do you have one?"

Sarah smiled. "I don't know."

"Hmm," Nami seemed terribly confused but didn't say anything else. "I've never seen one. I'm not like most of the women of my species," she whispered, "I haven't mated yet." Sarah, for some odd reason, felt immense relief and joy. Was this some effect of the mermaid's kiss? Or was Sarah just smitten with another woman that was, in the end, unobtainable. "But if you really want to do this more than once," the Marai puffed her cheeks out again. "Then I suppose I can do that."

Sarah grinned. She liked that idea. A lot. Her arousal made her start to twitch, heat travelling between her legs. "You want to do this in the water?"

Nami nodded, and wordlessly went to the sea. Before doing so, she took off the headdress and armor pieces on her "hips" and placed them in the sand. When she reached the area where the sea met the shore, she dove in headfirst. It was a beautiful sight. Joy lit Nami's face, eyes lighting up. This girl, like her, loved the sea. Though probably, it was a bit different then what Miss Fortune felt. The sea literally was Nami's home, while Sarah just enjoyed living _on_sea. Sarah set her clothes down, and decided to join her.

Pleasure seeped into her curvaceous body as she stepped into the water. It was warm, lapping at her skin, tasting it. Somehow she knew it was because Nami was close to her, that the water felt so wonderful. Her huge breasts swayed slightly in the water, cock pounding between her legs at the feeling of the warm water. Nami looked simply divine in the water, truly in her element, so to speak. Her plump lips were glistening, so kissable.

So Sarah just kissed them, began by her this time.

Nami apparently liked to kiss, because a small moan slipped from her mouth as she kissed back eagerly. Her tongue swept out, salty, running against Sarah's. Miss Fortune put one arm around the mermaids waist, tucking it against the small of her back as she drew the girl closer. She was curious what her pussy would be like. She reached down, exploring with her fingertips. Nami whimpered at the touch of Sarah's fingers on her body, caressing the scales of her tail gently. "Where is it?"

"You have to coax it. Make it appear. That is why it is impossible to force a mermaid to commit a sexual act."

Sarah's eyes widened, "I never knew that. So I must make you ready for me?" She liked that idea. She liked it a lot. Sarah Fortune smirked at the challenge as she leaned down, pressing her forehead against the damp skin of Nami's neck. She smelled like seafood and the ocean. So delicious. The bounty hunter explored her hungrily.

The frills covering Nami's breasts parted easily. Sarah's eyes widened. Two large breasts stared back at her, lovely nipples capping them. Arousal coursed through her, as she leaned down, and pushed her face between the boobs. She'd always been a sucker for breasts, and these oddly scaled boobs were a rarity. She wrapped her plump lips around the soft little nipples. They hardened as she lashed her tongue against them, each in turn, over and over until they were so swollen they looked like they might burst. Nami's moans goaded her on, knowing she had never felt this before made Sarah giddy. Knowing Nami would allow her to suck on these salty, erect nipples when she wanted made her even happier.

Miss Fortune heard Nami gasp. Looking down she saw a bright glow coming from the water. She didn't have to be told to know what had just happened. She wasn't ready for that though. Sarah returned to Nami's well kissed mouth, hungry for more of the sweet and salty kisses, the wetness. They were only up to the middle of their stomachs in the water, but it was still nice. They kissed for such a long time, Sarah forgot about everything else.

Only when Nami's fingers wrapped around her cock did she realize there were other things she needed to do. Oh right. Gosh, her taste was just too wonderful. Nami's eyes were wide as she felt Sarah's dick, fingertips pressing and squeezing against the length. Sarah moaned with every gentle, curious tug, growing harder and harder until she was tense, and her tip was angry and dripping. Deciding to explore as well, Sarah slid her fingers under the water. She felt around the front again. This time, the v of frills led down to something else. A slit. Incredibly hot, molten, compared to everything else.

Even though it was in the water, Sarah knew it was positively dripping. So Nami liked kissing and getting her nipples sucked then. Interesting. She'd have to do more of the latter then. She pressed her index finger into the tight little hole as she wrapped her lips around one swollen nub again, sucking hard. Nami squirmed. "S-Sarah, not so rough. A Marai woman's breasts are incredible sensitive," she whimpered. The sound was music to the bounty hunter's ears. She wanted to overstimulate the little fish now, make her cry and beg. Her heart pounded. It'd been so long since she'd desired someone so strongly.

The last woman had been killed by Gangplank. Nami's fingers curled into her hair as she dug her finger in deeper. Nami's pussy clenched around her finger, incredibly tight and wet, dragging her deeper. She carefully inserted another, scissoring them, spreading the entrance, readying it for the package it was about to take deep inside it. "Mm, more," Nami whispered, stammering, "I-It feels good. I like this."

Sarah shifted carefully, sliding her soaked fingers out. She plopped them in her own mouth, using her other hand to carefully hold her cock. "So how do you want to go about this," she murmured, after getting a good taste of Nami's interesting juices. Nami apparently hadn't thought about it. She blushed, lips twitching. "Um, that is…uh, I don't know how we could."

"How about you lay down, half in the water half out. I'll take care of the rest," Sarah said kindly, adding a bit of lust to her tone to make sure Nami knew how much she wanted this. Nami considered her words, then she nodded. She went to the edge of the water. Sarah watched with interest as the mermaid laid herself on her back, her torso on the sand, hair tentacles lying against the beach. Her fish bottom lazily swung in the water.

Sarah grinned at the thought of how weird this was going to be. But she loved trying new kinky things.

The bounty hunter got to her knees, knee on either side of the fish tail. Her erection bobbed in the water. Yes, quite uncomfortable but she knew she wouldn't care once she was balls deep in the girl. Which she couldn't wait for any more. Sarah pressed the tip of her cock down, searching. Nami's big eyes stared back at her, wide.

Sarah smiled gently. "Don't worry. It's wonderful. No need to look so scared. Once this is over, we'll start looking for your little moonstone. I won't run away or anything, I promise you. I keep my word." The mermaid relaxed significantly. Miss Fortune finally refound the entrance, and she was shocked at how easily the tight little channel took her in. Nami's womanhood embraced her cock, tugged the head of it in. Sarah lost control of her hips, eagerly and unconsciously, she began to sink in deeper.

She dipped her head down, kissing those lovely goldenish nipples, tugging on them with her teeth.

Nami shrieked at that treatment. "Sarah!" She protested and the bounty hunter grinned. Despite protesting, fish girls pussy only took her in deeper, only got wetter at the roughness of Sarah's mouth. Miss Fortune suckled, swirling her tongue around the swollen nub as she sunk the rest of her impressive girth into the girl. There was no resistance, no hymen for her to break through. She was curious about how this anatomy worked, but she didn't care enough to ask. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Felt too good to think.

She pounded into Nami, starting a rhythm that came natural to her. All the while she sucked on the Marai's lovely nipples, tasting and teasing them until she swore they were stone beneath her lips. Nami whimpered with every lick, suck, thrust. It was like a song, beautiful and enticing Miss Fortune-encouraging her. Again, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She didn't regret this decision, Nami felt way too fucking good to. No pussy compared to this, honestly.

Nami tugged Miss Fortunes face upward, and their mouths med.

The ginger's bright eyes dug into Nami's own. "When you cum you're stuck with me til I find the moonstone. That is okay with you..?" Even now, the kind girl was thinking about Sarah first. Truly, this girl was too kind. Sarah dug her fingers into Nami's wrists, squeezing, and nodded up and down repeatedly. Of course it was okay with her! This bond was going to be completed soon, because Sarah's balls ached and throbbed with the urgent need to come like never before.

She shook her hips, crying out. "Here it comes, Nami," she whispered.

"L-let it out then!"

Sarah sunk herself in to the base, her balls lying against the scales of Nami's tail. It felt oddly wonderful and cool. She shouted, "Fuck, coming!" Then her orgasm rushed through her. She exploded in the girl, and the pussy that was wrapped around her clamped tight. She'd never felt something so fucking good. The pussy was literally tightening around her, squeezing every drop of cum from her head, convulsing. Must be a mermaid thing. She panted hungrily, hands in the sand, mouth resting near Nami's. The Marai licked at her lips, licked between them, arms wrapped tight around Sarah.

Then, Sarah slumped.

She'd never felt so fucking empty before. Sarah knew she couldn't go again, even if she wanted to. Nami's womanhood had drained her dry. She collapsed on the shore next to her new lover and travelling companion. With her help, finding this moonstone would be easy work. Sarah sighed wistfully, yawning slightly as she curled up against the fish. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too,"' Nami giggled weakly, "the bonding takes a lot out of both parties…"

"Mm, you drained me completely little fish girl," Sarah panted, face sweaty. Her huge breasts rose and fell. Nami cuddled closer.

"Let's rest then…and when we wake up…we can start our trip."

Sarah smiled, feeling her tiredness weigh her mind down. Nami was already near asleep as she chuckled dryly. "Only if I get to play with you some more first." Her eyes slid shut. She fell deep asleep, water lapping at her legs. Hopefully, she'd wake up before the tides got too bad. Otherwise, Nami would have to kiss her awake again…then again, that didn't sound too terrible at all.


	8. DianaLeona

A mixture of old lore and the new. A personal favorite ship of mine. Hope you enjoy, leave a review if you did. Thanks to those of you that do, it's much appreciated. As always, I accept requests and am currently working on some of the ones you've already sent me. No promises on when the next chapter will be out.

From the moment they met, Leona held power over her. She was a domineering woman with an authoritarian tone. The Solari had taken and taken and _taken _from Diana and when the Lunari had nothing left to give, no….didn't want to give anymore, the woman threw her away as if she was nothing. Looking back, Leona had used her. Used her for the irregularity that was between her thighs most of all.

She had mounted Diana back then so forcefully it was hardly consensual and after that Diana had been smitten. It had been her first time, and Leona had given her pleasure and a feeling of being special that she had never felt before. Her special blade was only used by Leona back then, and even now she had shared it with few other women. She had used Diana as a slave after their first time, sending her on errands and acting the helpless damsel to Diana's eager knight. And Diana had been _so_ desperate and needy, and the "Damsel" was quick to stab her in the back.

Diana had learned a lesson about love, about women really.

From the moment Leona met _anyone, _really, she held so much sway over what they did and said as if they were all her puppets. But unlike them, Diana had been freed by her goddess.

So… why, why this affecting her so much?! She had caught the tanky support out in the jungle, trying to steal her red buff with the enemy Ashe. Diana had quickly burst the icy bitch down but when it came time to kill Leona she found she couldn't move. Her curved blade was against the other woman's throat, her teeth by her ear. The goddess of a woman was pinned beneath her, armor hard against Diana. Her nose was so close to Leona's shock of glossy auburn locks that she could smell it. _The scent of trees and something smoky._ Diana let out a guttural groan, and she shook her head and brought her arm back to slit Leona's throat.

She was about to sweep her crescent blade down when Leona smirked. Diana felt a rush of rage, her blood ran cold. Between her thighs she felt herself harden, imagining herself filling that mouth over and over and then the imperious bitch's ass. She groaned at the thought, and moved to finish the job. Leona's gauntleted hand caught the blade, and she was swiftly forced onto her back. A shock of warmth shot through her, and she lay beneath the Solari, stunned.

Leona laughed loudly. Fucking _bitch._ "Shh, Diana don't struggle so much, this is nice isn't it?" Something dark, something violent exploded in her chest and she let out an inhuman snarl. Those eyes were too beautiful for a woman like her! Why? Why did Diana want to kiss those lips even now? Consume her, feel like she belonged. She had accepted the fact that she would be alone forever, then Leona had to make it seem like a terrible fate. Why did she want to submit? Why did she suddenly not want to kill the Solari anymore!? It wasn't fair, damn it all.

"You're so damn heavy," Diana snarled viciously, "Get off of me, it's no use trying to fight me." Proving herself, she shoved her head forward. Her forehead smacked into Leona's, and the woman snarled in pain. Diana took the time to escape, swiftly backtracking. She focused her attention on her red buff, taking it swiftly before sprinting away.

"You're _not running away again!" _Diana had only a second to look up, before a radiant blast of gold forced her to the ground. She scrambled backwards, entire body burning with pain, sweat glistening on her pale skin. Her eyes flickered around ravenously. Her back hit stone, and when she looked up Leona was staring down at her. Diana didn't want to kill her, didn't want to hurt her.

_Dammit!_

"Diana it doesn't have to be this way. I know you feel like I betrayed you but I let you go, I went easy on you…I never really thought you a traitor. What we had was special. Please, don't let this ruin us." Leona dropped to her knees, clasping Diana's hand in her. At the contact, the Lunari winced and her expression tightened into a grimace. "Long ago the Lunari and Solari were friends- we can make it so again, if we are in this together…" Sadness was dripping from her brilliant eyes. Diana's heart pounded as her gauntleted hand cupped Diana's cheek, and their lips were drawn together.

For a moment, Diana believed the words being told to her. That what they had was special. That Leona loved her…or felt something similar. That they could make the Lunari and Solari one again. Anger swelled, black and potent in her chest, as she remembered what exactly had happened to the _first Lunari's _that had made Diana the last. Her brow furrowed, and her hands tightened on Leona's armored hips. She caressed the warm metal, eager to bury her hands beneath it, as eager as she was to wrap her hands around Leona's throat and choke the lies out of the bitch.

She let herself momentarily get lost in the kiss, her tongue and lips were caressing Leona's. Guilt and rage filled her. Just like back then, the older woman's mouth tasted so delicious. Sweet. It took her way too long to draw away. To reach up, clasp that auburn hair, and twist. She slammed the other woman down onto the ground. She gazed down at the Solari, exhaling loudly.

She couldn't believe how hard she was breathing, without even realizing it. Couldn't believe how wet her brow was with sweat. How hard it was to force these words out. "I don't want your _friendship_, slut." She forced herself up, brushing the grass and dirt from her leather armor. Then turned away. "Talk to me again, Solari, and I will make you regret it."

She stalked away, tense. The area between her legs, which throbbed, was most tense of all. Shuddering, she requested to leave the battle. She told them she wasn't feeling well. In truth she felt too good. Her erection, it had to be dealt with. Flustered, the Lunari trekked back to her quarters. Her armor felt too tight. Anger and lust battled in her body, in her mind. Half of her wanted to find Leona and beg her to forgive her for her earlier behavior, to make love to her like before, to be with her until they were old, and to unite the two clans! But the other part, the darker more potent part of her, was shouting for blood. Was asking Diana why she let the Solari kiss her so long, demanding why she didn't kill her, kill her, kill her _soon_.

Diana wanted to scream.

She shut the door to her quarters shut tight, resting her forehead against the cool wood. A shiver ran through her. Hastily, she began to shed her armor. She didn't have time to take it slow. She gripped her cock eagerly, hard. She tightened her fingers around herself, and began the process of stroking herself until she blew. Diana let out a heavy gasp as she fell backwards upon her bed, muscles in her arm starting to pinch with every jerk up and down of her shaft.

It was harder than ever before. Hot, pulsating beneath her cold fingers. It wasn't her fingers it wanted, it wanted something warmer and softer and gentler. Not someone furiously jerking herself off as if she'd never breathe air again. Leona was close in her fantasies. Breasts on display for Diana, legs parted and pussy glistening just like old times. Diana exhaled, long and drawn out, as she came into her hand. Her eyes slid shut slowly.

She spurted onto her fingertips, huge globules of sticky white cum dripping down her fingers and painting the skin. It was an impressive load. In her head, Diana pretended her cock was spurting its release into the Solari. Guilt filled her once her orgasm tapered off. Her goddess…she wanted the two clans to be in union again. But Diana couldn't just accept Leona's words. Couldn't accept that she wouldn't betray her again. Or that the Solari as a whole would not.

Leona would have to accept this, whether she liked it or not.

She found the Solari meditating. A pond glistened beside her. She sat upon a large chunk of flat stone, eyes closed. She looked beautiful with the sun shining in her cinnamon locks. She turned her gaze towards Diana as the Lunari stalked towards her, expression dark and calm, pale hair clashing with her black armor. Then, those beautiful eyes slid open. As always, Diana was star struck at the sight of them. Two glittering suns gazed back at her. A white, brilliant smile graced Leona's soft features.

"Thank you for coming.'

Diana grunted. "I came only to kill you."

Leona nodded, brushing her hair from her face, "You would have killed me already if that were your intent. Don't be a child."

Diana's scowl grew darker. "I am no child."

"Clearly, since you're finally willing to talk to me. Very adult of you." Even now, Diana's heart fluttered under her praise. She shifted uncomfortably, backing away when Leona got up quickly.

"I told you already. I came here to kill you."

Leona sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Diana. Enough. Enough of your anger and your hatred. This is bigger than both of us. Both of our gods desire peace, desire to be together again. The sun and the moon, two sides of a coin. Two halves that have been terribly split apart by deceit and ambition." Her words were passionate, and powerful. Lies…all of them. Diana drew her crescent blade.

"I told you. I'll hear no more of this "peace.""

Leona's lips curled downward into a frown. "Then kill me. I wear no armor. I hold no sword, no shield. I'll give you what you want, if my death is that then take it." Diana noticed that, then. That was true…Leona _wasn't _wearing any armor. The Solari was in fact draped in a long, beautiful white robe. Diana had been drowning so much in her anger and her hatred, which she hadn't even noticed. Morals set in. She could not just kill an unarmed woman. No matter how much she hated her. She turned to walk away. "Diana!"

The shorter, angry woman paused, and looked back. Leona's expression was pleading, her pout mercilessly sexy. "…Diana please don't do this. Hear me out. Don't leave me. Don't turn your back on this. On us."

Diana was paralyzed. Damn it all, why couldn't she just walk away!? The psychological torture this woman had put her through when she betrayed her, the way she had used her and played with her! And now she stood there, in her beautiful white robes expecting Diana simply to forgive her!? Her knuckles whitened she clenched her fists so tight. Her jaw followed as she forced herself to stay standing still. She owed it to her goddess to hear her out.

"I know you don't believe my words." At this, Diana laughed.

"Why would I?"

Leona walked forward, lightly tanned feet pressing into the grass as she walked closer to Diana. Her hips swayed seductively. Diana shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to run. To cower. That walk, it was a familiar one. "I've broken the seal that the Solari placed upon me." To emphasize her words, she ran a gentle, caressing hand across her inner thighs. "Diana you don't believe my words, but you have to believe my body. Impregnate me, and we will unite the clans."

Diana's eyes nearly bugged from her head. How straightforward. And how true. Diana couldn't refuse her now. Not after those words! She shifted, eyes searching wildly around her. Leona gently shushed her, and now she was so close and she was so warm. Her body pressed against Diana's. Familiar, and oddly comforting in a way Diana couldn't explain…The crescent blade dropped from her grip into the grass.

"I…"

Leona shushed her again, and once again, her mouth pressed to Diana's. The Lunari was trapped. She had no choice now, lest she betray her goddess. This was the best solution, truly. It would be an unbreakable union between the Solari and Lunari. A baby would be the purest representation of the peaceful bond both their gods desired. Diana felt helpless, all her control was slipping from her grasp so fast.

Leona always had the upper hand, always controlled her and manipulated her. She was so cruel.

Diana dug her fingers into Leona's hair, running her tongue along Leona's sweet lips, tasting them. Sweet and soft. "So will you do it," She asked breathlessly in between their soft, chaste kisses. Diana gazed back at Leona, eyes widening a bit. Leona was _asking her permission?_ The Solari seemed to sense her train of thought and frowned deeply. "Things are not as they were before. You and I are much bigger than we were before. I was young, mentally, when we first together…Selfish and arrogant, blind."

Diana snorted, chuckling dryly. "I'm aware."

"I want to give you what you want, Diana. This time. Before all I did was take from you…but if you would have me, and fill me with your seed, this time- I swear it will be different. Passionate, peaceful, like a dream…" Leona was practically begging, something the Lunari had never seen before. She grit her teeth, trying her hardest to be stubborn or angry or refuse or even annoyed that this was just being asked of her so casually. Instead, when she opened her mouth the words that came out were-

"I want you too." A fierce blush covered Diana's cheeks. She hadn't meant to say that… Leona's entire face brightened, like sunshine touching the tops of trees on a bright morning. Her eyes glittered with adoration. She reached up, gently caressing the side of Diana's face.

"I've missed you so much."

"Why do you want this child?"

Leona steadily held her gaze, two embers staring back at her. "I have always wanted your child, Diana. But I wasn't strong enough to break the seals that tied me to my Solari vows before. Now I know what I want, what's expected of me, what the sun's desire is. I let my pride blind me, I thought myself above you. I know the truth now…you're my other half."

Diana shifted, hurt even though she knew Leona had thought she was better before. It still hurt to hear it. The brunette wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. Let me change things. Let _us _make things the way they were supposed to be…" She drew back, expression gentle and warm. "Let us make more Lunari…together."

Whatever Diana was going to say was silenced by the feeling of Leona's soft lips on hers again, their mouths crushing together. Overhead, the sun was beginning to dim. Diana twisted, placing her hands on Leona's womanly hips, caressing them. So soft. A hot tongue swished gently across her cheeks and tongue, curling lightly around her own. A sweat began to break out across her skin.

Her arousal blossomed, erection beginning to grow. Leona began to peel all her armor off. Undoing buckles, until Diana stood in nothing but her smalls, face red. When she looked up, she realized how odd the lighting of the forest had become. Overhead, she saw an odd sky. The moon and the sun were side by side, shining down upon them, like eyes. Leona looked where she did and her expression grew joyful.

"Already…They are starting to get along once again." Her fingers pressed into Diana's long, pale hair, tightening in it, tugging her face close. Their tongues met again, small groans spewing from Diana every few moments, unused to the physical contact. Diana wanted to be in control though. On top. It was easy shifting the balance of power, pressing Leona backwards, grasping at her shapely ass through her robes, pressing the hardened tent of her erection between the older woman's thighs.

"Fuck," Leona whispered, as her back pressed into bark, and Diana began to peel her smalls off. Her erection bounced into the air, fully hard. Long and swollen, the tip shimmering with precum. "Kiss me," Leona demanded.

"You kiss me," Diana smirked, pointing down at her erection. At the suggestion, Leona's eyes widened. Long ago, the woman refused to do such a thing. Refused to put it into her mouth, because it was "Degrading." Now, a gleam of eagerness entered her eyes, and she nodded. The Lunari gasped when she almost immediately dropped to her knees. "We are going do this here? In the middle of a forest, outdoors…"

Leona nodded as she got comfortable on her knees. "We are. Then we're going to wash off in the pond. And while we're in there…hopefully we can make love again."

Apparently, the Solari had expectations about her stamina. Diana didn't know whether she should be annoyed or flattered. She decided on flattered when Leona's fingers wrapped around her cock, because she just didn't care anymore. It had been a long time since anyone but herself had touched her like this, and the fact that it was Leona almost made Diana come on first contact. Her hips jumped, swelling to her full size in her old lover's hand.

"So cute…just how I remember it." Leona smiled. Her mouth parted then, plump lips going closer and closer to her dripping head.

Diana jerked away. "Wait!" Leona looked shocked, and Diana panted. "I can't do this…"

Leona gazed back at her in confusion. "You mean…us?"

"It's too soon. Having a child…" Her breathing was heavy.

"We will have time to bond over the months. It takes a very long time for an infant to grow. We will have plenty of time to catch up, and make this child's life a good one. I am very capable of changing the Solari's current views on the Lunari Diana. There is no need to worry."

Diana breathed in deep. The words were soothing. "I don't want your mouth on me down there, after all…" She struggled to find a way to put what she wanted to say next. In truth, Leona's soothing voice was the only reason she was able to continue. "Can you just use your hands?" Understanding crossed Leona's face.

"Have you never been given oral before? Were there no women after me?"

"Of course there were," Diana snapped angrily. "I've had maybe four women in my bed since you. I never asked them to use their mouths so they never did. You told me it was not an enjoyable experience so I didn't want to ask that of them." Leona gazed up at her, expression blank.

"Four women…"

Diana looked away pointedly. She knew Leona was jealous. Time couldn't change everything about Leona- and Leona had always been an incredibly possessive lover. Obviously she still was. Her actions grew a bit frantic. And her mouth opened, parting around the fat head of her cock before she could so much as say another word. Diana knew she wanted to be the first one to do it. They would have to discuss this afterwards. Whether or not they would stay together. Raise the child together. Fingers wrapped around the base of her cock, the other making a ring in front of Leona's mouth.

What was she doing? Diana moaned with arousal when she began to sink into her lover's mouth. Jealousy filled her too as the other woman began to sink her mouth down on her cock, deeper and deeper, until the only part of her erection that wasn't in the Solari's mouth was the fist wrapped tightly around the base of her penis. Leona didn't move for a moment, letting the sensations set in. Diana was groaning, head thrown back. Her fingers dug into Leona's shoulder and scalp, vein showing in her neck. It felt too good. Warm, wet, and hot. Almost like a vagina, yet different- she didn't know how to explain it. But she wouldn't soon forget it.

"Please…keep going."

Leona mumbled around the cock in her mouth, then she began to bob her head up and down in a steady rhythm. Diana couldn't believe how hot this was, seeing her down on her knees sucking her off, taking her entire cock in her mouth like that…the slurping, messy sounds coming from below. When Leona looked up at her, she nearly burst in her mouth then and there. The way her eyes glittered, the way her cheeks were red and hollowed- Diana wouldn't soon forget this sight. She surged forward, grabbing the back of Leona's head and thrusting hard against the back of her throat.

_Slurp, suck. _

She was going to blow. She tightened her fingers in the red brown locks, hips jerking. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Gods…I'm going to come." At her words, Leona pressed her hand against her stomach, attempting to push away. Reluctantly, Diana drew back, releasing her tight grip on the older woman. Leona slowly, steadily, removed her mouth from the thick shaft plugged in her mouth. It dropped down and slapped against Diana's thigh, engorged and dripping with saliva. She tensed, feeling its need in hot pulses that shot from her belly to her head. Her fingers twitched with the need to jerk herself off and finish.

Instead, she stood stiff and still.

Drool and drizzles of precum were dripping from Leona's well used mouth onto her chin. An incredibly sexy sight. Leona lazily lapped at her lips. "Delicious…"

"Just how many men have you sucked off?"

Leona winced at her accusation. "Quite a few."

Diana grunted, expression darkening, crease appearing between her brows. Leona smiled up at her. "But I'm yours now. All yours. I'll belong completely to you…"

The idea of that was alluring. She shifted, bad mood started to drift away. Her moods came and went these days. Leona gave her cock a gentle pat, and it twitched beneath her careless touch. "I don't want to waste any of your seed. So let's put it in." Diana couldn't help but agree. Despite some of her concerns, she had always wanted to come inside Leona's raw pussy, but the seals the Solari elders placed upon all their female members prevented them from becoming impregnated. Now that that was changed now…Diana drew Leona in close, sinking to her knees as well.

"I hate you. But…I've missed you," she said honestly, voice low and steady. Leona smiled at her words.

"And I've missed you dear one." She reached forward, wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders, and pulled the Lunari down on top of her. Leona was on her back now. The chest area of her robe was parted slightly, showing the inner sides of her creamy white breasts. These and her hips were Diana's favorite parts of Leona. The beautiful woman had such an edible figure. She ripped the robe open, revealing said figure to herself.

Diana's mouth watered. It was just as she remembered. Large, firm breasts with suckable pink nipples. A smooth, toned stomach. Those lovely hips…Her pussy was bared now too. But her legs were closed, as if Leona was embarrassed. Her flushed throat and face made it obvious that the sun worshipping woman was most definitely embarrassed. Diana chuckled dryly. "In order to get to the part we both want…you should show me yourself."

Leona whimpered in protest, arm covering her face now, "…" Diana waited. When the Solari didn't move, Diana muttered under her breath, and did the work for her. She reached down, gripped the plump thighs, and pushed Leona's legs apart. Her eyes widened at what she found awaiting her. Her lover was entirely shaven. Pink, glistening folds were sopping wet. Strings of arousal were dripping from her lips to her thighs. "Did you prepare this for me?" Not saying a word, Leona nodded. Her sudden embarrassment was very cute.

Diana wanted to tease her.

She reached down, pressing her thumb against the Solari's clit. Leona gasped, "Diana!" The sound was incredibly hot. Leona's clit was hot, swelling against the pad of her thumb until it was straining. Gently, Diana began to push it back and forth, enjoying the way Leona quivered and begged as she did so. She continued her ministrations, pushing two fingers against the woman's entrance and parting the folds until she could look clearly inside.

"Delicious…" she murmured, planning on licking Leona until she came but when she moved forward to do so, Leona stopped her.

"Please…your cock."

Diana stared up at where the woman was still covering her face. Was she truly so embarrassed by Diana gazing at her pussy? Apparently that was the case, because when Diana shifted until only her cock was near the hot entrance, she emerged from the cover of her arms. Her entire face was red, sweat on her brow. She opened her arms wide. "Come on, sweet one." Diana leaned into her embrace, burying her face in her lover's throat. "Now, you know what to do from here."

She did.

Diana held the middle of her cock, nuzzling the head of her cock against the womanhood dripping ahead of her. The swollen inner walls and entrance parted eagerly before her. A slick, wet noise filled the air as she pushed inside. Her mouth while good, didn't compare to this heaven. Diana gasped, eyes wide. "So tight…" It was tight, clinging to the length of her cock as if it never wanted to let go. Leona tugged her closer, nuzzling into her warmth as if she really had missed it. Diana enjoyed her presence too, was comforted by it after such a long time. The idea of not having to be filled with such anger, such hatred all the time, was surprisingly pleasant.

"Fuck," Leona cursed, when Diana shifted her hips to get comfy. "That's the spot…" Diana realized she'd apparently hit a special, sensitive spot, if the way Leona's inner walls twitched and her pleasured expression were anything to go by. Now was the time to start, then. She began the slow and steady pump of her hips, struggling to keep her eyes open as she thrust. Leona's mouth parted with every thrust. "Keep going, keep hitting that swollen spot…it feels so good…" Diana did as commanded, thrusting against whatever sensitive spot was making Leona drip so excessively. It was so wet, that it was hardly tight anymore. Leona was like an ocean down there…

The oral had almost made her come. But watching these expressions she was seeing on the older woman made it much easier to hold back her impending orgasm. She made her pace faster, their skin slapping together loudly. Leona whimpered at the increase in speed and strength of Diana's thrusts. She continued, until the pace was brutal. Wet sloshing noises filled the air with every thrust, their sticky thighs sticking together. Leona's feet hit her ass with every jerk of her hips, tight around her waist, hands pressing into Diana's hair.

They were having sex in the middle of the woods. _Diana was mating with the woman she had hated for so long, in the middle of the woods with the intent to impregnate her. _She panted, straining to keep up with the relentless pace, her cock pulsing with the need to come. She was actually going to do this..? She was going to impregnate her rival, the woman that had broken her heart and left her feeling shattered and useless…unwanted. But right now, in Leona's arms, she never felt more wanted.

Sighing, emotionally exhausted, Diana came. Leona gasped at the lack of warning, throwing her head back. "Fuck fuck, I'm coming Diana!"

"I know," Diana whispered. She knew, because Leona's fingers were beginning to her hair, and her mouth was on Diana's now. Leona always came the same way. Red faced and squealing, silenced as her pleasure washed over her, shaking yet stiff. Diana panted into the kiss, streams of thick cum splashing into her lover, filling her. They stayed still for a very long moment, gazing at each other, each enjoying their own orgasm. Finally, Leona smiled and broke the silence.

"That was wonderful…." She ran her fingers lovingly through Diana's pale blond locks, practically white. Her expression was full of so much longing, it hurt. Despite her dislike of the woman, Diana was still glad it had worked out like this. They had a lot of problems to solve, Diana had so much anger to overcome, issues to resolve. She slumped on top of her lover.

Those problems could wait, though. "Yes," Diana murmured." For the first time in years, a smile grazed her lips. A real one. Full of warmth, and happiness and…hope? "It was."

Maybe just maybe…peace was a possibility.


End file.
